Crimson Chaos: Return of Shadow
by Julian Ketrarch Spire
Summary: First Chapter contains summary. Rated T to be safe, and not get my arse handed to me for something I didn't know. Reviews appreciated: I don't even care if you flame me! I'm used to it... JKS [[TEMPORARILY ON HOLD]]
1. FOREWORD

Crimson Chaos

Shadow returns to earth after hiding in the ARK for a year. Cream invites him down to the beach because she says she bought him an expensive surprise, and Shadow decides to at least see it. It is a pass to adopt a Chao of his choice. Shadow, having no clue how to care for a Chao, seeks the advice of Tikal and Blaze, who has found her way back into Sonic's Dimension. Tikal cannot leave the Master Emerald, so it falls to the Sol Emerald's Guardian to go up to the ARK and help Shadow. Unfortunately for the Ultimate Life Form, Blaze begins to fall for him. Secretly, he's delighted, but he doesn't want her to be hurt… and considering his past he doesn't trust himself.

Pairings:

Shadow/Blaze (hinted, one-sided Shadow/Tikal)

Sonic/Amy

Tails/Cream

Knuckles/Rouge

Chao/Chao

Metal Sonic/Metal Amy (OC)

Jet/Wave (MAYBE)

Other Characters will more than likely appear, but will PROBABLY not be involved in any romance. They include:

Dr. Eggman

Storm

E-123 Omega

Espio

Big

Fang (Nack)

Vanilla (Cream's mother, if you didn't know)

I own NOTHING but the story idea. Sega owns all characters (Except Metal Amy)


	2. CHAPTER 01

CHAPTER I

Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life-Form stared out the pristine windows of Space Colony ARK. His crimson eyes watched the blue planet below him with only mild interest. He had fulfilled his promise to his beloved Maria – to bring them happiness. How much happier could they be? Their planet had been saved. If it hadn't been for him, Black Doom would have annihilated the world.

That, however, was in the past. Regardless of his good deeds, GUN still wanted him dead. They'd been pursuing him for about a year, and thus had forced him to flee back to the ARK.

No, he hadn't been forced. This was his home, high above the world. _Just as I am high above those who live on it…_ he thought, looking at a potato-shaped meteorite that burned up in the planet's atmosphere. A few years ago, he had almost suffered the same fate after defeating the Finalhazard. Of course he had survived, evidenced by the fact that he was still being his usual broody self as he watched the blue planet.

Much to his surprise, he was startled out of his reverie by an obnoxious ringing sound. It took him a moment to recognize it as his cell phone. A select few had his number, and knew only to call if it was important. He walked over to the desk that had once belonged to Gerald and snatched the phone from its charger.

"Shadow," he said, his eyes straying to several of the objects on the desk. A photograph of Maria and the Doctor, a few pens, a piece of blank paper, the cell phone charger…

"Hey Shads!" hollered a familiar voice, and Shadow had to keep his temper from flowing out. He should have known that Sonic the Hedgehog would misuse his phone number.

"What do you want, Faker?" he growled, "I'm busy, so make it quick."

"Busy my ass!" retorted Sonic, the hint of a laugh in his voice, "You were probably just staring out a window and brooding as usual."

Unwilling to admit that Sonic had hit the nail on the head, Shadow merely replied, "No, actually, I was trying to bring the video monitors on the ARK back online."

This was actually true. He had only been taking a break to look out the window. His eyes strayed to the clock on the wall, and he cringed as he realized his 'break' had started two hours ago.

"Betcha Tails could help with that," said Sonic, and Shadow cringed again, this time at the thought of the hyperactive fox running around his treasured ARK.

"I don't think so. Now, there must have been a reason you called. What was it?"

"Heh? Oh yeah," _Scatterbrained as always,_ "Listen, Cream wanted to get us all down to Emerald Beach this weekend," _That's nice. Have fun. _"And she wanted you to come."

Shadow did a double take. "Me?"

"Unless there's another Shadow the Ultimate Life Form, I think she was referring to you."

Shadow mulled this idea over. Someone actually wanted him to come back to earth. Someone seemed to miss him. Then again, it was _Cream_ he was thinking about. She liked _everybody_.

"Please tell Cream I will not be attending."

"Shads, don't make me come up there and get you!" said Sonic, his voice losing it's usual mirth, "Cream was really pissed at GUN when they chased you up there."

Shadow had a vision of Cream curtseying before screaming colorful language at the GUN soldiers while Cheese (her Chao) flew around biting them. He allowed himself a small smirk. Amusing.

"I'll bet she was the only one."

"One word, pal!"

"Go on…"

"Tikal."

Shadow was inches away from returning to earth to pummel the blue blur into a blue paste.

"What about her?"

"Aww c'mon Shads," teased Sonic, "You know you like her."

Shadow made up his mind.

"Sonic, where are you?"

"What's it matter?"

"Just curious so I could come down and Chaos Blast you into next month."

"Chill pal, she said she missed you, nothing wrong with that, is there?"

For one moment, Shadow was grateful that there was at least 16000 miles between them. If they'd been face-to-face, Shadow would have been blushing as red as his eyes.

"No, there isn't," he said after a moment. "Why are you all going to Emerald Beach anyway?"

"Cream's got a surprise planned. She says that if you don't come, you owe her 20000 rings for the price of what she got you."

Shadow began to mentally rattle off every curse word he knew, inventing a few in the process. "20000 rings?!" he almost screamed, "What did she buy, Station Square? I didn't think anything cost that much anymore!"

"You'll see. Bye."

"Sonic wai-"

The line was dead. The blue blur had hung up. Shadow cursed a potted plant, pretending it was Sonic, and debated calling him back. He decided against it.

_What would the harm be in going…_ he asked himself, warily weighing over all the possible outcomes:

Sonic: A race, and profanity

Tails: A headache

Knuckles: A fight

Rouge: A slap in the face for being out of touch

Cream: This mystery gift

Amy: Nonstop squealing about 'Her Sonic'

Tikal: …

Shadow pocketed the phone and turned toward the airlocks. Whatever Cream had bought, he'd at least dignify her by seeing it. If it was in good taste, he might keep it. Or sell it, whichever was more appropriate. He stepped into the airlocks and pressed a few buttons on the keypad. With a hiss and pop, Shadow was standing in the clear tube as it made its way toward the planet below.


	3. CHAPTER 02

CHAPTER II

Shadow's pod landed a bit rougher than he'd intended, flinging him forcibly into the side. For the second time that day, Shadow cursed enough for ten people before reaching for the pod's door handle.

"(sigh)… Of course…" he moaned, finding that his landing had jammed the door shut. He backed up, drew a small handgun from his quills, and fired three shots. The first pierced the upper hinge, the second hit the lower hinge, and he only fired the third to knock out the final hinge after looking for it for a moment. The door swung open, standing upright for a moment before falling over with a loud _CLANG_.

Shadow inhaled deeply as he stepped out of the pod. It felt good, although he'd never admit it, to be back on earth. The air was fresh and clean, as opposed to the mechanical-tasting air aboard the ARK. Each time he came here, there was something new to discover. It was no surprise Maria wanted to protect this place.

He had landed in the Mystic Ruins, a ways from Big the Cat's residence. Shadow wasn't exactly sure what it was. Tree…house…tree-house? He pushed the thoughts from his mind and began to walk. His Air-Shoes propelled him to the base of a ladder, and he began to climb. He reached the top in no time, and allowed himself an inward smile. It seemed that climbing through maintenance ducts aboard the ARK paid off after all. He exited the forested area and rode a ramshackle cart to the main area of the Mystic Ruins. From there, he walked to Tails' Lab, figuring he might be able to hide there until Cream's party.

He cursed himself vehemently when he realized that there was nowhere he could hide. He didn't even know when this damn party was! Perhaps Sonic's 'Little Bro' would know…

He trod up the steps and knocked on the metal door, a remnant from a submarine, apparently. The dull metallic clanging echoed in stark contrast to the sound of birds and insects that seemed to be in abundance in this area.

There was a thud from inside, as well as several profanities, and then a muffled "Coming!" Moments later, Shadow was staring into the cerulean eyes of Miles (Tails) Prower.

"Shadow!" exclaimed the fox, taking a step back as if he was going to be attacked, "Is… it really you?"

"No," replied Shadow, dryly, "It's the milkman. May I come in?"

"Oh, uh…" Tails looked around at the mess he'd been making working on something, "If you want to. Don't mind the mess…" he looked at Shadow sheepishly, "Want a drink?"

Shadow was tempted to ask for something alcoholic, just to see Tails' reaction, but settled with a "Water, please," instead.

Tails fetched him a cup, and while Shadow drank, Tails asked him all sorts of questions.

"So, Shadow, why'd you come back?"

"Blue Faker wanted me down here for that rabbit's party."

"Cream's party? She invited you?"

Shadow detected something in Tails' voice. He thought it sounded like disgust, but pushed the though from his mind.

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?"

Tails realized the emotion had run unchecked in his voice, and looked at the floor, "No… er… nothing…"

Shadow took another sip of the water, marveling that it actually tasted like water. On board the ARK, the stuff was recycled swill he could barely stomach. This water, chlorinated or not, was comparable to ambrosia.

"My turn," he said, his red eyes never leaving Tails, "When is this party?"

"You don't know?"

"Blue Faker wasn't specific enough. He barely remembered to tell me in between taunts…"

"Oh, it's tomorrow, starting at eight. Hope you brought your trunks," he smiled at Shadow, but looked away at Shadow's expression.

"I don't swim. Period."

Tails opted not to remind Shadow that he sounded like a moody Sonic at that moment, and instead nodded sympathetically.

"Cream missed you."

"So I hear," responded Shadow, offhandedly. It didn't bother him as much as it probably should have.

"Don't you care?" asked Tails, looking up at him.

"Not particularly, why?"

"Just curious."

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you a… favor…"

_Shadow? Asking a favor?_ Tails couldn't believe it, "What?"

"Do you have a spare shed where I can stay for the night? I came early just in case the party…"

Tails cut him off, "I'll do one better than a shed, Shadow, I've got a spare room."

Shadow shook his head, "I'd prefer a shed, if you don't mind."

Tails was perplexed, but said nothing.

"At least let me give you a bedroll," he said, looking at the ebony hedgehog in front of him.

"Alright."

Shadow accepted the bedroll from the fox and went out into the shed. Tails saw no more of him that day. As the small fox turned off his light, he wondered briefly why Shadow was coming to a party of all things… he knew Cream had bought expensive gifts but… this was _SHADOW_…


	4. CHAPTER 03

CHAPTER III

Morning seemed to come too early for Shadow, the sunlight pouring in through one of the slightly cracked windows of Tails' rear shed. Of course Shadow would have picked the _one place_ in the whole damn shed the light would fall. He rolled over and pushed himself up, blinking a few times until he remembered where he was.

_Time…_ he thought, looking around for a clock, _Gotta find out what time it is._

He crept over to the rear side of Tails' house, not wanting to disturb him if he was still asleep. He reached forward and pushed open the window, and let out a strangled yelp as a spring-loaded boxing glove caught him in the nose. He flew backward, landing on his feet, cursing the fox and his ingenious security systems. On the other hand, perhaps he could do something like this aboard the ARK. Flying GUN soldiers always appealed to him…

He chuckled silently remembering the last load of buffoons who had showed up in his little paradise. He'd barely needed to do anything to send them packing, just threaten them and rough one up as an example, and the rest took off like scalded ducklings.

He went back to the window, looking in at the clock that hung on the far wall: 6:30.

_Joy…_ he muttered, walking to the cliff and looking out over the ocean that stretched endlessly away from Tails' house, _another hour at least…_

Tails stepped out the back door, snickering as he saw the disarmed boxing glove. He looked over at Shadow, trying to restrain his laughter. "Good Morning. You've got a visitor, Shadow."

Shadow turned around, ignoring the peals of silent laughter Tails was failing to conceal, and strode into the house.

"Well, if it isn't Shads!" came a voice Shadow hated just slightly less than GUN itself.

"Faker, it's been a while."

"I have a name, ya know," remarked Sonic, jumping up from the couch he'd been reclining on.

"I am aware of that. I choose to call you by a more fitting title. Do not make me use the one I developed while aboard the ARK."

Knowing Shadow, Sonic decided to leave this one be. "So, we've got some time. Are you up for a race around the Mystic Ruins, or did Tails' toy rock you too much?"

The glare Shadow gave Sonic could have curdled milk into cheese. "Whenever you're ready, Blue Faker."

After a good few laps around the forest Shadow had landed in, both of them decided it was time to at least get some breakfast before going down to Emerald Beach. Tails had already fixed them omelets, the only food he knew how to cook, and they both ate with gusto, neither saying a word until Sonic spoke up.

"So then," he burped, wiping omelet from his nose, "What made you come down?"

"The prospect of watching you writhe in Amy's grasp as she tries to lure you into the ocean," replied Shadow, still eating his breakfast. Sonic's face turned from a smile to a frown at his dark half's answer.

"I didn't see you volunteering to go jump in, Blackie," he retorted, guzzling a glass of orange juice.

"I didn't," was the reply as Shadow neatly wiped his mouth on the corner of a napkin, as opposed to the back of his glove.

Sonic picked up the napkin and mimicked Shadow's actions before laughing at him. "Geez, you're always so proper. Live a little, Shads."

"Just because you are carefree and stupid does not mean I have to be."

Tails walked in at that moment, smiling obliviously at the pair of hedgehogs at his table.

"We're almost ready to go, so you might want to finish up, guys."

"I'm ready when Faker is," said Shadow, standing up and taking his plate into the kitchen. Sonic burped again, smiling at his friend.

"Well then, let's go."

They reached the Train Station in a few minutes, and found Knuckles waiting for them. The gruff echidna shook Sonic's hand before turning to Shadow.

"Of all the people I thought would come," he said, giving Shadow the once-over with his amethyst eyes, "You were the last on my list."

Shadow shrugged nonchalantly, looking at the Guardian. "I didn't think it was possible to lure you away from that stupid rock," he countered smoothly.

Knuckles' eye twitched, but he miraculously kept himself under control. Perhaps he'd matured a bit in the year Shadow had been gone.

"So, are we going, or are we gonna stand around chit-chatting all day?" asked Sonic, tapping his foot, impatient as usual.

"I see no point in waiting here. We're late by five minutes as it is," quipped Tails, sadly.

"You three go," said Shadow, pulling out the fake Chaos Emerald Tails had made several years ago. "I'll meet you there. CHAOS CONTROL."

In a flash of blue-white light, Shadow the Hedgehog was no longer in the Mystic Ruins, but standing in front of the Hotel in Station Square, which he knew marked the entrance to Emerald Beach.

"Hi," drawled a deep voice, and Shadow turned to come face-to-belly with Big the Cat.

"Hmph. Hi."

"Are you going to the cute rabbit's party too?" asked the simple feline, smiling broadly at the moody hedgehog.

"If I wasn't, I'd still be on board the ARK."

"Let's go then. Froggy…" he picked up his pet frog, aptly named 'Froggy' and turned to Shadow again, "… and I are going too."

Shadow resisted the urge to say something rude, but reminded himself that although Big was in his twenties, he had the mental age of a four year old.

"Fine. I'll see you there."

He stepped around Big and into the Hotel, hoping he wouldn't meet…

"SHADOW?"

_So much for my joining the clergy…_


	5. CHAPTER 04

CHAPTER IV

Shadow turned around to see Amy standing there, already wearing her bathing suit and a pair of flip-flops. Shadow locked eyes with her, waiting for whatever lecture she would dish out.

"Where on _earth_ have you been? I can't get in touch with you at all!"

"I've been on the ARK, not earth," replied Shadow, simply, "And I don't think Sprint covers that kind of distance."

"No…" sighed Amy, "I guess not. But YOU could have called US, couldn't you?"

Shadow reflected upon this question before answering. It was true he could have called them, but why would he? It wasn't like they cared what happened to him. They had probably been glad for the extra space when he'd left.

"Didn't have the time," he lied, "I'm rather busy fixing up that ramshackle old station…"

"Well, you're going to have a WONDERFUL surprise when Cream gets here," she said, running up and giving him a trachea-crushing hug. Shadow pried her hands off him, wishing fervently a crowbar would appear next to him, and dusted himself off.

"I'm sure I will…" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh come on Shadow," she whined, making him wish he hadn't come, "You'll LOVE your surprise!"

Shadow remained silent as Sonic and Tails walked in, the former immediately being tackled to the ground by his self-appointed girlfriend.

"Oh Sonic!" she crooned, kissing him on the forehead as he struggled vainly to get away, "I was so worried you wouldn't come."

_If he'd known you'd be here, he probably wouldn't have_, mused Shadow, turning away and walking out the automatic glass doors that led to the pool and, of course, the beach. Seeing as he was a bit late, he decided to make a less obvious entrance than merely sliding in, and relaxed in one of the beach chairs that surrounded the pool.

The warm sea breeze wafted over his black fur, carrying with it the salty smell and the sound of seagulls. Shadow closed his eyes, wondering briefly if this was what Heaven would feel like.

"So, you came?" asked a curt voice, and Shadow opened his eyes to see Jet the hawk glaring down at him.

"What's it to you?" he asked. Personally, he enjoyed Jet's company, and they both enjoyed the more-or-less friendly banter.

"Normally nothing," replied the hawk, his eyes glittering, "But you're in my chair."

Shadow stood up, an idea forming in his mind. "Oh, I apologize." Jet didn't see the malicious sparkle forming in the dark hedgehog's eyes, and sat down on the vacated chair.

"Thanks pal, you're a- woooooaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Shadow grabbed the chair and heaved it, with considerable force, into the pool. Jet came up, his feathers soaked and clinging to him, while Shadow fought his urge to laugh at the soaked bird.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Think of it as a year's worth of not mocking you, feather-duster," joked Shadow, sitting down on the chair next to where Jet's had stood a moment ago.

"Damn you," swore Jet, as well as filling in several more expletives before Wave heard the commotion and came over to bonk him on the head.

"I've told you about that language, Jet!" she squawked, angry at the green bird, "And you're supposed to be our boss. Hmph!"

Jet gave Shadow a murderous glare and began to try to calm the swallow down.

"Look, Wave, he just flipped my rear into the pool," he said, trying to keep his voice level, "And I was just a bit… well… ticked, okay?"

Wave turned and gave him a cold stare. "Just don't do it again – understand?"

Jet sighed in defeat. "Yeah… okay…"

As soon as Wave was out of earshot, Shadow smirked.

"She's got you whipped, feather butt."

Jet pounced toward Shadow, who suddenly disappeared and moved out of the way of the onslaught.

"Sorry pal, you're too slow."

After a few minutes, Jet gave up the chase. Gasping, he collapsed into one of the beach chairs, willing his breathing to resume its normal pace.

"One of these days…" he panted, "I'll get you…"

Shadow began to walk toward the beach, figuring now was as good a time as any to go down and see Cream.

"Like I haven't heard that before."


	6. CHAPTER 05

CHAPTER V

Leaving Jet at the pool, Shadow walked down onto the sandy shores of Emerald Beach. He nodded politely at Vanilla, who looked as if she'd seen a ghost, and dodged Cheese's attempts to land on him. He walked over and tapped Cream on the shoulder, causing her to turn around and look up at him.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down on the spot while clapping her hands, "Mr. Shadow! You came!"

Shadow bit back a sarcastic comment and nodded. Cream ran over to a table and reached into the backpack laying there. After a moment of rummaging around, she produced a small slip of paper, which she promptly hid behind her back. She sauntered up to Shadow, smiling innocently at him, but her eyes betrayed her. She knew this was going to be interesting beyond description.

"Mr. Shadow…" she said, looking sweetly up at him.

"Hmm…" mumbled Shadow, leaning against the pole of a large red umbrella, trying to shield his eyes from the sun.

"Hold out your hands and close your eyes and you will get a big surprise."

_Considering the price, it had better be big…_ thought Shadow as he sighed while complying with the small bunny's wishes.

He felt something feather light drop into his palm, and when he opened his eyes, he almost retched. Nestled in his hand was a ticket. Not just any ticket either, it was an _Adoption Ticket_ for the Station Square Chao Garden. With this, he could adopt a Chao of his very own.

"Cream… I…" he began, trying to find the words to tell her that he couldn't accept this gift.

"What's wrong?" asked the little rabbit, looking at him quizzically as Cheese flew over and squealed as he landed on her head, "I thought you would get lonely on the ARK all by yourself…"

"I…" Shadow sighed. She had him beat. She was using her pleading eyes, and Shadow was not immune to those. He could take most kind of torture, but couldn't turn down Cream's adorable eyes. _This is completely unfair…_

"I'll need help if I'm going to do this. I need someone to teach me about how to care for a Chao…"

"No problem Mr. Shadow!" cried Cream, glad to have won the argument, "Miss Tikal!"

Shadow wanted to die on the spot. Of course Cream would summon Tikal… guardian of the Chao…

The tan Echidna excused herself from a conversation with Rouge the bat and walked over to Cream. "Yes?"

"Mr. Shadow has agreed!" Tikal smiled warmly at Shadow, who merely grunted and focused his attention on the ticket in his hands to hide the slight blush on his cheeks. "But he doesn't know how to care for a Chao…"

Tikal walked over to Shadow, taking him by the hand, "That'll be no problem," she said, her melodious voice causing Shadow to wish he'd never come, "But first we need to get him a Chao." She led him away, not seeing the look of utter contempt he shot at Cream.

Tails, who had watched the whole thing from over the rim of his cup of punch, smiled as his friend, Cream, walked up to him.

"He agreed, eh?" he asked, taking a sip of the red juice.

"Yes… but I wonder if I did the right thing…"

Tails coughed, wiping punch from his lips, "Of course you did. You were just trying to be nice… weren't you?"

"Yes…"

Tails finished his punch and tossed the cup into the wastebasket. He put a hand on Cream's shoulder, smiling at her. "He'll be fine. Shadow's got a good side, and if a Chao can't bring it out, nothing can."

Cream smiled as Cheese flew around her head making happy sounds. Tails looked up, and then smiled. "And Cheese will have a friend."

_Maybe I should adopt a Chao too…_ thought Tails, wistfully; as Cream ran off to go to her mother _...then I could be closer to her…_

The thought of a pudgy little Chao being the key to winning Cream's affections made him want to strangle something. He hated feeling dependant on anyone or anything… and he wasn't particularly fond of Chao in the first place. Cheese, upon meeting Tails for the first time, had nearly bitten the fox's finger off.

Tails sighed and got another cup of punch. _I've got to think this one through…_


	7. CHAPTER 06

CHAPTER VI

Tikal dragged the reluctant Ultimate Life-Form into the elevator and up into the Chao Gardens. The entire way, Shadow was thinking about what he wanted to do to Cream, but would likely never get the chance; strangulation, burning and using her as a target being the least of his ideas. Finally, the Chao Guardian led Shadow into he adoption center and pushed him toward the counter. "Go on, show the ticket," she whispered.

Shadow walked up to the counter, holding up the ticket as he approached. A man behind the counter took it and ran it through a machine, smiling at Shadow as he did so, and then motioned toward the far door, saying "The Chao are playing outside right now."

_Wonderful…_ thought Shadow as Tikal ushered him toward the door the man had indicated.

Shadow stepped out onto the raised balcony which housed the Chao Playground, wincing in the sunlight. Even after just a few moments in the Hotel, his eyes had become used to the dimmer, artificial light. In front of him, chirping and mewing happily, were about two-dozen Chao, each one doing something to preoccupy its hands and mind. Shadow cast a glance around, looking for one he could identify with.

Tikal, in the meantime, had picked up one of the small creatures and pushed it into his face, smiling happily. "How about this one?"

Shadow looked at the Chao, debating. The Chao, on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with the black hedgehog, and showed it by spitting in his face. Shadow wiped Chao saliva from his face and glared at the Chao, which had wriggled free from Tikal's grasp and gone off to play.

"I don't think this is a good idea…" muttered Shadow, sitting down against the wall with a sigh, "…I don't think they like me anyway."

A small Chao, probably a few days out of the egg, crawled over to him and sat next to him, looking up at the hedgehog expectantly.

"Shadow, there's one who does!" squealed Tikal, scooping up the infant and handing it to Shadow with a look of euphoria in her eyes. The tiny Chao squealed in delight, burrowing into Shadow's chest and smiling up at him.

Shadow was silent for a moment before standing up, cradling the Chao as if it was the most important thing alive, and went inside.

"I'll adopt this one…" he said, indicating the Chao cuddled in the crook of his arm, "Unless he's reserved."

The man behind the counter checked a thick stack of sheets, but found no records of any Chao being 'reserved', so he nodded to Shadow, who was transfixed by the tiny creature that, for some inexplicable reason, showed no fear of him.

"You'll want to take it to the Health Center," said the man, "and then go get it registered for a name, okay?"

"Yeah…" said Shadow, his mind on the Chao. _Little one, you show no fear… only curiosity…_

He walked over to a turquoise door with a cross emblazoned on it. He knocked, and heard someone inside beckon him inside. He was greeted by an elderly, bespectacled Chao, who promptly took the Chao from Shadow and set it on a chair.

"How long will this take?" asked Shadow, watching as the doctor pulled a stethoscope from inside a drawer.

"Eh? Oh, only a few minutes, so maybe you want to get the registration forms and fill them out while you wait."

Shadow walked across the hall from the Health Center and into a brown door, where he was greeted by a second Chao. After retrieving the forms from him, he began to fill them out. He stopped only when he reached the blank marked "Chao Name".

_Name…_ he mused, looking up at the ceiling, _what is a good Chao name…_

"How about Pandora…" he muttered, writing the name in the blank.

After completing the form, he returned them to the Chao who had given them to him, and returned to the Health Center for his new Chao. He opened the door, and was shocked to find the doctor nursing a bleeding lip, and Pandora looking extremely annoyed.

"What just happened?" asked Tikal, looking over Shadow's shoulder. He could feel her soft breath on his cheek, and prayed that he wasn't blushing.

"Oh, er…" the doctor looked sheepish for a moment… "He didn't take too well to the thermometer…"

Shadow walked in and scooped up Pandora, holding him gingerly as though the Chao were made of glass.

"I'll take him now, thank you."

"Eh? Fine…" the doctor went over to the sink and began to wash his lip, wincing all the while. Shadow looked down at Pandora, trying not to smile.

"We don't hit the doctor, okay?"

"DA!" squealed the Chao, wiggling happily in his arms. Shadow smiled, "Your name is Pandora, okay?"

The Chao made a "BA" sound, and climbed up onto Shadow's shoulder, smiling happily at Tikal as she stood behind him.

"Pandora?" she asked, tickling the Chao under the chin, "Where'd you come up with that?"

Shadow decided not to tell her that it was the original name for Project Shadow, but shrugged. "Just kind of came to me…"

Shadow took the Chao and began to walk out of the Adoption Center. For some inexplicable reason, he felt almost happy.


	8. CHAPTER 07

CHAPTER VII

By the third day, Shadow was ready to pull his fur out. The Chao he had adopted was undeniably cute, but he didn't know anything about caring for a Chao. Of course, Tikal was trying to help him, but his patience was limited. The first day, he had taken the Chao back to the ARK, explaining in small words that it was his new home. The Chao had seemed delighted, but soon got into trouble.

It caused Shadow no end of grief when it squeezed the juice out of a lemon – all over the Communications Console. As Shadow was cleaning that up, the Chao knocked over the teleconference machine, breaking the view-screen into hundred of tiny fragments. Before Shadow could react, or even curse, Pandora was on his way toward the small table that held a picture of Maria.

"Oh hell no!" cursed Shadow, lunging forward ahead of the rampaging infant to salvage the photograph, "That's mine!"

Pandora looked up at him curiously, and then fluttered his tiny wings in aggravation as it discovered it couldn't reach the photo Shadow was holding.

Shadow, still clutching the picture, went and stood up the teleconference machine, and dialed Tails' number.

"Tails?" he said, keeping an eye on Pandora as he spoke.

"Shadow? What's going on? I've lost video," called the fox. Shadow sighed, glad that he still had audio contact.

"Yeah, thank the Chao for that. That's what I'm calling about. Can't you get Tikal to live up here or something?" realizing what he had just said, he was suddenly thankful that the Chao had broken the view-screen. "I mean, sort of like a live-in babysitter or something?"

"Well, we're trying to get Blaze back into our world, maybe she could help you. Tikal can't leave the Master Emerald for long, you know…"

Shadow sighed, and then let loose a string of curses as Pandora began pulling on the power cord that led to the water cooler. He scooped up the Chao and put it somewhere where there wasn't anything to break.

"Well, if that'll work out, please call me. You know the teleconference number, right?"

"Will do, Shadow," came the cheery reply, "I'll call you first thing tomorrow, okay? That's when I'll have an answer."

"Alright… I'm up by nine, so any time after that."

Tails severed the connection, and Shadow turned to discipline Pandora, but found it was Missing in Action.

"Oh Christ…" moaned the ebony hedgehog as he began lifting everything in sight in a search for the Chao.

He found it trying to gnaw through the power cord that was connected to his cell phone charger. Gritting his teeth to prevent himself from involuntarily using Chaos Blast, he picked up the Chao and looked it in the eyes. "I…" he gritted out, trying to keep his anger in check, "am…building…you…a…playpen…"

He set Pandora down inside a cardboard box, and began to fuse lengths of metal together. He had to scrap the majority of the equipment he found in the old dormitory wing, but before long, had a satisfactory playpen.

Of course, Shadow was ready to shoot himself. The playpen was merely a rectangular metal box with sheets covering the sides and an open top. Deciding it would have to do, he put Pandora in it and watched carefully.

Pandora looked curiously around, and then promptly fell asleep.

_NOW HE FALLS ASLEEP, _roared Shadow in his mind, _WHY COULDN'T HE HAVE DONE THAT WHEN I WAS ON THE GODDAMN PHONE?_

Mentally resolving to get some sleep and try to calm down, Shadow collapsed into a plushy armchair and fell into a deep slumber.


	9. CHAPTER 08

CHAPTER VIII

Shadow was awakened by a shrill ringing. Muttering a few curses, he went over and pressed the ANSWER button on the teleconference machine. "Yes?"

"Shadow? Is that you?"

Shadow recognized the high voice of Tails immediately, and remembered the prior conversation. "Who else would it be? Metal Overlord?"

Tails sighed and responded with a "No."

"So why did you call me?"

"Well," Tails perked up instantly, "We got Blaze through…"

"For some reason, I'm assuming something went wrong."

Tails whistled slightly, "You bet your stripes it did! We failed to pull through her precious Sol Emeralds."

Shadow literally took a step back, "You failed to do WHAT?"

Tails sighed again, "Yeah, and she's pretty PO'd about it too…"

"So should I forget about Blaze helping me?"

"Actually, no. She said she'd be delighted to help, seeing as she didn't get to meet you last time she was here."

Shadow remembered the tale Sonic had spun for him, and admitted that until now, he had barely believed half of it. "Fine. How soon can she be up?"

"She'll be up later this afternoon, okay?"

Shadow looked over to see that Pandora was still safely in his playpen. He was. "Alright, I've got some issues up here of my own. Incidentally…"

"Yeah?"

"…can you give Tikal my thanks? For helping me get the Chao, I mean…"

"Will do. See you around, Shadow."

The link was cut, and Shadow turned back to Pandora, who was giving him a knowing look.

"What?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

Pandora blew a raspberry at him, and then smiled cheekily at him. Shadow merely gave the Chao a glare, which didn't bother it at all, and walked into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, looking back at Pandora, who cooed happily.

"I'll take that as a yes…" he took a pear out of the refrigeration unit and handed it to his new Chao. Pandora took a bite, and then motioned Shadow closer. Not seeing the trap until it was too late, Shadow recoiled as the remains of the pear was hurled in his face with a loud splat.

He wiped the fruit from his face, wondering if Chao Abuse was justified, when the teleconference machine rang again.

"What now?" he asked himself, pressing the ANSWER button again.

"Shadow?" it was Amy.

"Hello Amy. How are you today?" he asked, making an extra effort to be civil and not let slip that he had been thinking about infanticide.

"You sound strained, but I have a request from Blaze."

Shadow made certain all the pear was off his face before he answered, "What is it."

"She needs you to come get her. She doesn't know how to get to the ARK."

Shadow tugged absently at his white chest fur. What was he, a chauffer? "Fine, where will I meet her?"

"She'll be at the Station Square Train Station, okay? Great, bye."

Shadow had been about to interject something, but was greeted by the dull dial tone of the machine as Amy hung up on him.

_What did I do to incur your wrath, God?_

He turned to his Chao, smiling forcedly, and began to speak. "Today, Pandora, a friend will visit…" the Chao stopped crawling and looked over at him, "If you misbehave, I will jettison you into space. It is NOT," he put extra emphasis on the word, "Fun out there. Is that clear?"

"Chao!"

"That better have been a yes."

He placed another pear in the playpen, and turned to leave. It was time to get help.


	10. CHAPTER 09

CHAPTER IX

Shadow checked his wristwatch impatiently. He'd been waiting for over an hour, and still there were no signs of Blaze.

"Stupid cat…" he muttered, staring through the glass dome of the Station at the darkening sky. "Said she'd be here at five. It's six thirty!"

No sooner had he said this, Blaze stepped through the automatic doors of the station, smiling as she saw the black hedgehog standing up by the trains.

"Hello," she greeted, putting down a suitcase, "I'm Blaze. You must be Shadow?"

Shadow looked away, "So what if I am?"

Blaze put her hands on her hips, glaring at him, "You said you would take me to the ARK, you know…"

Shadow pushed himself off the wall he'd been leaning on, "I know. I've been waiting for you. Let's get moving."

He led Blaze out of the Station and out to the wreckage of the Egg Carrier. From there, he launched the personal vehicle he'd hidden there and made his way toward the ARK.

The entire way, Blaze was silent. It unnerved Shadow, seeing as most of his 'companions' were over the top with conversation. "It will be a while," he said at length, "If you wish to catch a few minutes of rest, be my guest."

Blaze nodded off to sleep, and Shadow turned back to watch the ARK growing steadily nearer. He pulled out his watch, grimacing. Seven thirty three. His Chao was going to kill him… if he hadn't already destroyed most of the ARK by this time.

A little while later, Shadow roused Blaze, telling her they were preparing to dock with the Space Colony. Blaze sat up, rubbing her eyes, and looked around. There was a sea of stars stretching endlessly in all directions. In front of her, the majestic form of the Space Colony loomed like some all-devouring titan, waiting to swallow their tiny craft. Shadow expertly maneuvered the small shuttle into one of the ports and parked it next to a few of its cousins.

"We're home…" he said, opening the doors.

"This place is… um… big…" said Blaze, feeling incredibly stupid at having nothing else to say. The ARK was not exactly aesthetically pleasing, but more functional. Blaze stared around at the shuttle bay, marveling at the sheer enormity of it. The walls must have been several hundred feet high, and the room was larger than any football field.

"The inside is more suited to living," replied Shadow, as he opened one of the airlock doors, "If you would be so kind…"

Blaze walked inside, looking around. While the ARK wasn't ugly, she had to admit it needed work before it could even be called 'nice'.

"Shadow… this place…"

"Go ahead," muttered Shadow, looking at her out of the corner of his eye, "I know it's not the nicest place around, but I prefer privacy."

Blaze nodded, looking over at him.

_He seems pissed, what's gone and bitten him?_

"So, where's this Chao I'm supposed to help you with?"

"Hm?" asked Shadow, looking up at her, "Oh, you mean Pandora? He's over in the Research Lab… I put his playpen in there…"

"Well, let's go see this little demon, shall we?"

Shadow led the way, and he could practically sense Blaze looking all over the ARK as she followed him. Noticing her curiosity without turning around, seeing as it was almost palpable, he spoke.

"The ARK was the first Station Built by mankind," he said, continuing to walk, "It was built for the betterment of mankind, but some wanted to use it for the opposite. It was shut down fifty years ago, and since then, it has been a satisfactory home for me."

"You've been here fifty years?" she asked, and Shadow could feel her eyes boring into the back of his head.

"No, I was created here fifty years ago, part of the Ultimate Life-Form Project: Shadow. I was then sent to earth due to a…" he picked the word carefully, "…catastrophe, and was released fifty years later. Eggman, to be precise. But after three years of being awake, some people decided I should sleep – permanently. Therefore, I fled here. That was a year ago…"

He turned to face her, locking his eyes with hers, "And I don't want your pity."

He opened the door to the Research Lab, and restrained a scream. Somehow, the 'little demon' had escaped his playpen and had proceeded to gnaw his way through almost everything of value. Chairs, tables, the teleconference cord… Shadow wanted to put the tiny monster back into his egg, but knew that wasn't possible.

"So, I take it this is what you meant by Chao trouble?" snickered Blaze, earning her a glare of contempt from Shadow.

"Yes."


	11. CHAPTER 10

CHAPTER X

By the time even half of the damage caused by the tiny Chao had been rectified, both Shadow and Blaze were exhausted. Every nerve in both their bodies screamed from fatigue, and both were ready to drop from exhaustion.

"If this…" gasped Blaze, collapsing in a ruined armchair, "Is what parenthood feels like, I think I'll pass."

"I'll concur with that." Shadow didn't look fatigued, but that was only due to the fact that his face rarely showed anything. Inside, he was equally as tired as Blaze. "Would you like me to show you to your room, or would you rather eat first?"

"I'll just go to sleep, thanks…" replied the cat, yawning broadly. Shadow took note of a pair of sharp teeth that were obvious in her mouth, and made a mental promise not to make her angry enough to use them. Not to mention Sonic's rant about her ability to control fire…

"Alright then, please follow me."

He led her out of the research lab, up a few flights of stairs, down a hallway and into a small, yet adequate room.

"Bathroom to your left," he said, indicating a doorway, "Have a nice night."

Shadow left Blaze to her own devices and returned to the Research Lab. He glared at Pandora, who was fast asleep in his playpen. And then an idea hit Shadow like a load of bricks. _If Pandora was so fixated on breaking things – give it nothing to break!_ Working as quietly as he could, he began moving everything out of the Research Lab and into the observatory. By the time he had finished, Shadow wanted to die. The idea had given him a temporary surge of energy, but now that it had left him, he felt dead on his feet. Deciding to emulate the Chao, Shadow walked into the observatory and collapsed onto one of the chairs.

The next morning, Blaze awoke to smell something odd. She raised her nose to the air and inhaled, trying to place the smell. Finding it too foreign to identify by smell alone, she decided to look for it.

When she found it, she could not believe her eyes. Standing in the Serving Bay of the ARK was Shadow, decked out in a plain white apron, and flipping pancakes on one of the sleek black stoves.

"Good morning," he said, not turning around, "Your breakfast is almost ready."

Blaze said nothing. Not only could this hedgehog cook pancakes, there was a multitude of eggs, bacon and toast laid out on a serving platter next to him. He must have been up for hours.

"How long have you been awake, Shadow?" she asked him, inhaling the aroma of his cooking. _Damn, that smells good!_

"I don't know," he answered, truthfully, "I don't keep track of time too much."

"So let me get this straight," said Blaze, the hint of a smile playing on her normally stoic face, "Not only do you have enough power to destroy the world; you can cook like a master chef as well?"

"I'm not a master chef," replied Shadow, sliding the now-finished pancakes onto the serving tray, "But I know enough to cook some decent meals."

"I'll say!" exclaimed Blaze, helping him carry some of the food into the Research Lab. Pandora was awake, and excited at having an empty room to play in. He had crawled from one side of the room to the other, and was beginning his return trip when he saw Blaze and Shadow.

"Chao!" he cried, reaching for a pancake. Blaze obliged him, and the Chao began to eat.

"First time the little guy has eaten something without spitting it at me," remarked Shadow, coolly. He left, returning with a pair of chairs, he left again, bringing a table.

"Sit down, stay a while," Shadow said in his usual, dull voice. Blaze seated herself across from Shadow, beginning to eat the bacon. She looked up and noticed that Shadow wasn't eating. Rather, he was staring out the window with his arms folded.

"Something wrong?" she asked, looking intently at him.

"Hm?" he looked back at her, and then realized what was being asked, "Oh, no…nothing." He seemed to attack his breakfast with unnecessary vigor, cutting his pancakes with such ferocity; Blaze was certain he wanted to grind it into its component atoms.

Blaze smiled and looked at Pandora, who was innocently eating the pancake. Seeing it was almost as large as himself, he was doing a fair job of dismantling it with his hands before eating it.

Blaze focused her attention back on her own breakfast. There would be a time to learn about Shadow. Patience was one of her strong suits.


	12. CHAPTER 11

CHAPTER XI

After breakfast, Blaze began offering suggestions on how to care for Pandora. Unfortunately, all of them required a Chao Garden, of which there were currently only three. There was the Station Square Garden, Mystic Ruins Garden, and the Egg Carrier Garden, and none of those were close to the ARK.

Shadow, ever the ingenious one, was studying the configuration of the three Gardens, trying to glean whatever information he could out of the blueprints. "Damn!" he swore after a few minutes, hitting the computer with his fist, "These blueprints are…" he stopped in mid sentence. _Blueprints… used to build things… Chao gardens are built… why can't I build one…_ "Blaze?"

The cat came over to him, looking at the screen expectantly, "You called?"

"What would be the harm," he asked, slowly, "In _making_ a Chao garden?"

Blaze stood at his shoulder, looking thoughtful. After a period of silence, she spoke. "None, I suppose."

"Then why can't we build one up here – in the old Research Lab? It's already cleared out, it would be perfect!"

Blaze looked at him. This was the first time the ebony hedgehog had been excited. Come to think of it, it was one of the first times he'd shown emotion – period.

"Alright," she said at length, "Why don't you call Tails? He'll probably be able to help."

Shadow mulled this over. Did he really want to enlist Tails' help? _What the hell…_

He rolled the chair over to the teleconference machine and pressed the orange autodial button marked "T". After a few moments, he heard the dial tone. A few more moments rewarded him with the sound of the young fox's voice.

"Hey Shadow, what's up?"

"Tails, I need your help," said Shadow, swallowing his pride. He was not going to screw things up right now.

"Oh," came the voice of Sonic. _Of all the times he visits Tails, why is it when I call?_ "Does the great and powerful Ultimate Life-Form need us puny mortals to help him?"

"Blue Faker," retorted Shadow, hotly, "Grasp your ears firmly with both hands and pull – you just might be able to remove your head from your-"

"Shadow!"

"Apologies, Tails," Shadow glared at the space where the video monitor _would_ be if it weren't for Pandora.

"Anyway, what did you need our help with?"

"I'm building a Chao Garden. I need materials, and Blaze suggested I call you. Any ideas?"

There was an audible thud and hearty laughter as Shadow could imagine Sonic collapsing into fits of hysteria. "What's so funny?"

"N-nothing," said Sonic, and Shadow wanted nothing more than to Chaos Control to Tails' lab and beat Sonic into submission. Of course, if he wanted anyone's help, he couldn't do that.

"Just stay out of it, Faker."

Tails, however, had a different idea. "Shadow," he said at length, "Can you send me the plans for the Garden? I'll need to see a general image of the room you're planning on using as well."

"Wait, Tails!" Sonic was no longer laughing, "You can't be serious?"

"One moment Shadow," said the fox, and there was silence for a few moments. Shadow understood why Sonic was in disbelief. Regardless of his attempts at levity, Sonic still did not like Shadow any more than Shadow liked Sonic. Thus, and understandably so, he was reluctant to help.

There was some static, and Tails' voice came back on. "Shadow?"

"Here…"

"Okay, if you'll fax me the files I requested, we should be good to go. I'll help you from here, okay?"

"Feh, why not."

"Great, let's get to work. I'll have some reasonable plans in no time."

Shadow signaled Blaze over, and asked her to go acquire the files from the archive. When she reminded him that she was unsure as to its location, Shadow told her to take the pictures of the Research Lab while he went to get it. Within a few minutes, both documents were on their way across the information superhighway to Tails' Lab.


	13. CHAPTER 12

CHAPTER XII

A few hours later, Shadow stood in the empty Research Lab with a blue roll of paper in his hand and a gleam in his eye. The plans Tails had drawn up were simple, and yet required some levels of thought.

Just the way Shadow liked things.

Blaze had taken it upon herself to care for Pandora while he built the 'ARK Garden', and had spirited the Chao to her room to better watch over it. Shadow immediately taped the blueprints up on the wall next to the door and stared at it. "Step one," he read aloud, "Build a raised area two feet high around the perimeter of the room, leaving stairs that lead to the door. This raised area will be the basis for the soil of the garden."

He looked at the shape of the room and smiled. The room was a perfect octagon, so he would have no problem with that. He went upstairs and into one of the sleeping quarters. He began to slowly take apart the metal bunks that lined the walls, intending to use them for the raised area. Chaos Control was an invaluable asset in moving the materials from the sleeping quarters to the Research Lab, and Shadow used it religiously. When he got the materials together, he enlisted Blaze's ability to control fire to help him fuse them together. At long last, after several hours of work, Shadow and Blaze (and, of course, Pandora) looked at what they'd accomplished.

Following Tails' blueprint almost to a fault, a raised area exactly two feet high ringed the area, and an empty space was left at the door, where the steps would go. Shadow smiled weakly. What would Gerald think if he could see his precious Research Lab now? Once upon a time, he had created the Ultimate Life Form here. Now it was becoming a playground for Chao…

Shadow went back over to the blueprint hanging on the wall. "Step two," he read as Blaze walked up behind him, cradling Pandora in her arms, "Fill room with soil that leads up to one inch below highest point of raised area."

"Soil?" asked Blaze, looking at Shadow curiously, "How are we going to get soil up here?"

Shadow opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. _Er…_ He felt incredibly stupid.

"Can you mind Pandora? I'll take the Tortoise and be back in a while."

"What's the Tortoise?"

Shadow mentally smacked himself. "The Tortoise is a transport shuttle," he explained, "I was going to acquire the soil and load it into the cargo bay, after which I will bring it back here."

"Suits me," replied Blaze, cradling up the tiny Chao. Pandora cooed happily and snuggled into Blaze's coat, "Pandora and I get along fine."

Muttering something undoubtedly foul, Shadow waved goodbye and stepped out into the shuttle bay.

"Pandora and I get along fine…" mimicked Shadow, climbing into the driver's seat of the bulky transport vehicle known as the Tortoise.

The Tortoise jetted out of the ARK, rotated ninety degrees and jetted toward the blue marble of a world that lay below. As the ARK faded from view, Shadow leaned back in the seat, letting the ship practically drive itself.

_Gerald sure knew how to build a good shuttle…_ he mused, thinking of the kindly old doctor. A rare smile crossed his face at the thought of his 'father'. Gerald had been one of the only scientists on Project Shadow not to be unnecessarily cruel to him. As a matter of fact, he was one of only two – the other being a younger man named Michael.

Shadow amusedly wondered if Michael was still alive, and called up the listing of those who had died when the ARK was shut down half a century ago on the Tortoise's onboard computer.

_Nope… here he is: Michael Burns, Ph.D., age 23_

Shadow sighed… both Maria and Michael were probably in whatever afterlife they believed in. He silently wished them happiness as the Tortoise entered Earth's atmosphere.


	14. CHAPTER 13

CHAPTER XIII

Unlike the drop-pod, the Tortoise landed smoothly in the open field near Tails' lab. Shadow got out, dusting himself off as the turbine engines kicked the soil up and onto his fur, and began to walk toward Tails' home. He knocked on the door, half expecting the young fox to be out, but his knock was answered.

"Oh…" replied Sonic, rather than Tails, "…It's you."

"Surprised?" asked Shadow, taking note of the unchecked distaste in Sonic's voice, "Don't worry, I won't stay long. I just need to find out where I can get some dirt."

"Info?"

"No, moron, actual dirt!" to emphasize the point, Shadow showed his blue counterpart a fistful of brown soil.

"Oh, that… Well, you could always try Lawn Magic."

"Lawn Magic?" asked Shadow, looking at Sonic with a blank stare, "What is-"

"Lawn Magic is a hardware store," said Sonic, pointing toward the Mystic Ruins train, "But it's in Station Square. It's well away from here, though," he added as an afterthought. Shadow got the distinct impression Sonic wanted him gone – and now.

"Did I disrupt you snogging Amy senseless or something?" he asked, "You seem unusually testy right now."

"Get killed, Faker!" growled Sonic, slamming the door on a satisfied Shadow. The Ultimate Life-Form turned away, gliding on his Air Shoes toward the Mystic Ruins Train. _If that Blue Faker is having me on…_he vowed _…I'll personally skin him alive._

Luckily for "Blue Faker", Lawn Magic was an actual store. Shadow, thankfully, had inherited the remains of Gerald's account. Although he purchased a sizeable amount of soil, he wanted to avoid suspicion, so asked the clerk if a few hundred more would help him forget he'd seen him. The clerk gladly accepted, and it was as if Shadow the Hedgehog had never stepped into Lawn Magic.

Shadow used Chaos Control to move all the bags of soil at once, which was almost imperative considering how much their combined weight was. Once they were all in the Tortoise, he reseated himself in the driver's seat. He flipped a few switches, and cursed in frustration as the computer told him the Weight Limit had been exceeded.

Shadow began hurling bags of dirt out of the Cargo Bay until the ship lifted off. He vowed to return for the rest as soon as this load was emptied into the Shuttle Bay of the ARK.

After making not one more, but three more trips back for the dirt, Shadow was ready to get dirty. One by one, he Chaos Controlled the bags into the Research Lab/Chao Garden, and began breaking them open, spreading the dirt around to get it nice and even. Blaze, thankfully, helped him out by bringing him a water bottle from the Serving Bay of the kitchens, and Shadow (would it not have ruined his reputation as being heartless) would probably have kissed her at that moment.

Instead, he nodded his thanks and downed half the bottle in one swig. The remainder he poured on his face. _Odd…_ he thought _…it's not like the sun's beating down on me or anything, but it's really hot in here._

As the last bag was split open, and its contents emptied into the new Chao Garden, Shadow collapsed against the wall, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Damn…" he muttered, "Gardening is a _lot_ harder than Maria made it look…"

Blaze looked at him oddly. "Who is Maria?"

Shadow froze, and Blaze was reminded, however corny it may have sounded, of a deer in the headlights. Shadow slowly turned his gaze toward her, his eyes actually looking frightened for once.

"May I pass on that question?" he asked, a fresh layer of sweat beading on his brow, "It is an uncomfortable topic."

Blaze instantly felt sorry she had asked. "Sure."

Shadow looked back at the blueprints, but Blaze laid a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't we rest first?" she asked him, "You worked hard."

"Hm…" remarked Shadow, leaning on the wall and sliding down it, "Good idea…"

Without another word, Shadow fell asleep sitting right there.


	15. CHAPTER 14

CHAPTER XIV

While Shadow slumbered aboard the ARK, the self-proclaimed Genius Scientist (and grandson of Gerald Robotnik) Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, paced his lab nervously.

"What on earth have you done to yourself Metal?" he finally shouted, turning to face the metallic incarnation of the blue hero. Metal Sonic took the robotic equivalent of a deep breath before speaking in his metallic voice.

"Sir, I have uploaded the processes contained within the minds of the following creatures…"

"Skip it," muttered Eggman, seating himself in a stiff, high-backed chair, "Tell me the ramifications."

"Sir, due to uploading the neural impulses, I have been working on creating a functional ethics system. I believe it could enhance robotic productivity by-" Metal Sonic was cut off by an outraged scream from Eggman.

"_AN ETHICS SYSTEM?!"_ he howled, clutching his balding head in his hands, _"WHAT IN THE NAME OF CHAOS DO I NEED AN ETHICS SYSTEM FOR?!"_

Metal Sonic was confused, and looked at his creator with his red eyes. "By creating an ethics system, the robots you design would be more human than those presently being constructed. Therefore, the goal _you_ taught me would be achieved."

"Goal?" Eggman perked up at the sound of the word, "What goal?"

"You once told me the ultimate goal of yours was to create a robot that was as 'human' as the real thing."

Eggman thumbed his moustache, thinking carefully. "Alright Metal, but what is it you want."

Metal knew he was going to be ridiculed for this, but it was something he had to ask.

"Doctor, my biological counterpart has an organism known as "Amy Rose" following him incessantly."

"What is your point," asked Eggman, looking blankly at his creation. Metal Sonic sighed. For a scientist with an I.Q. of over 300, he was remarkably thick sometimes.

"I need a companion. My downloading of Sonic the Hedgehog's memory banks instilled emotions as well as ethics. Thus, not only do I feel rage, I feel…" he stopped, looking to see if the Doctor wanted to hear all this.

"Go on."

"Loneliness."

Eggman erupted into a fit of laughter, almost falling out of his chair. "Metal you deluded pile of scrap!" he chortled, "Loneliness is not something a robot can feel!"

"None that you have made," countered Metal, and the smile vanished from Eggman's face as he realized his creation had cornered him with that remark.

"I made you, so-"

"I downloaded the memory banks."

Eggman wanted to tear Metal to pieces on the spot, but hung his head in defeat. "State your demand clearly, Metal Sonic."

"Doctor Ivo Robotnik," said Metal, standing erect, "I wish for you to construct a robotic copy of Amy Rose!"

Eggman collapsed behind his desk in another fit of helpless laughter. "Sorry Metal, I'm not doing that."

Metal Sonic lowered his head, but not out of sadness.

"Then Doctor," he said, "We are no longer partners."

Steam issued from several ports on his body, and when the mist finally cleared, Eggman could find no trace of the blue robot.

Nor could he find a trace of the blueprint file he had used to build him.

Outside Eggman's base, Metal Sonic clutched the blueprints tightly in his metal fist. "If he won't build her," he said, "I will."


	16. CHAPTER 15

CHAPTER XV

Shadow awoke with a start, and glared at Blaze. She had been draping a blanket over his sleeping form, but the feeling of the cloth on his skin had awoken him.

"S-sorry," she stammered.

"No," said Shadow, standing up, "It is time for me to get back to work."

He consulted the blueprint on the wall.

"Step three: Place artificial grass or sod on top of the soil. If desired, shape soil into small hills in various places."

Shadow wanted to shoot Tails. Why couldn't he have made a list of 'things to buy' that he could have taken. Shadow grudgingly stomped back to the Shuttle bay, and Blaze heard him saying something about bringing every little speck of dirt on the planet and squeezing it into the ARK.

When the Tortoise touched down on earth again, Shadow wasted now time in going to this "Lawn Magic" warehouse again and asking for sod. Luckily, it was sold by the roll, and was cheap compared to the soil. Thanking every deity he could think of, he bundled the sod into the cargo bay of the Tortoise and departed for the ARK.

From the window of Tails' lab, Sonic the Hedgehog was watching Shadow go about his business. The look on his face could have killed most people. Tails noticed this and walked over to him, looking worriedly at his role model.  
"Sonic?" he asked, tentatively.  
"I wish that creep could just stay up there in his precious ARK forever," growled Sonic, his emerald eyes watching the shuttle until it was lost to sight. Tails sighed and looked at his feet.

"Sonic, I know you hate him, but at least try to be nicer…"

"Hey," barked Sonic, turning to the fox, "I put on a workable façade around him! That's all he deserves."

Tails saw no point in talking to Sonic, but knew one person who could. Unfortunately, Sonic ran the other way when she showed up. Tails saw no alternative – he had to alleviate Sonic's hatred for the black hedgehog. He reached into his cabinet and pulled out a spray-can.

"Sonic?" he asked, and unloaded a healthy dose of the spray into Sonic's face as he turned around. Without a word, Sonic slumped to the ground asleep. Tails snickered at the thought of what he was going to do, and promptly attached one end of a chain to Sonic's leg, and the other to the wall.

While Sonic slept, he picked up his phone and quietly dialed a number, "Amy?"

"Oh, hi Tails!"

"Sonic's here and he'll be here until I say he can leave. If you want to come over…"

Amy squealed and dropped the phone, and Tails hung up with a small smirk on his face. This had better work, or his lab was going to be trashed. He looked at the blue hedgehog, sleeping on the floor. "If Amy can't help you," he said aloud, "No one can."

While Sonic slept on, unaware of his unexpected visitor, Shadow had finally made it back to the ARK. Enlisting Blaze's help, he rolled the sod out on the surface of the soil he had placed in the half-finished Chao Garden.

"Step Five: Wait until sod has taken route. Sprinkle with water every three hours and sod should have rooted itself within three days."

Shadow ground his teeth – he absolutely hated waiting. Blaze smiled inwardly at the ebony hedgehog's reaction. "Why don't you fix us some dinner? It will help take your mind off things – maybe I could even help."

Shadow let his breath out, leaning the top of his head against the blueprints taped to the wall. "Yeah, why not…"

He opened the door, by waving his hand in front of the sensor, and walked through it on his way to the kitchens. _Why not…_


	17. CHAPTER 16

CHAPTER XVI

Rouge the Bat, treasure hunter extraordinaire, watched as her quarry paced in circles around the Master Emerald. Of all the places he would never look, the pillar rising behind the shrine was one of them.

"Long time no see," she said at last, causing the red echidna to jump into a fighting pose, "What? Not glad to see me?"

Knuckles lowered his namesakes, glowering at the bat. "If you're here for the emerald, get lost."

Rouge adopted a hurt atmosphere, placing a hand on her heart for effect. "I'm not here for your shiny stone, Knucklehead; I'm here to see Tikal."

Knuckles knocked on the Master Emerald, and the tan echidna appeared sitting on top, "Yes?"

Rouge floated down from the pillar, landing squarely in front of Tikal. "Listen, I wanted to know if you could give me a Chao…" she looked almost embarrassed, "I wanted to have a little friend."

Tikal laughed airily. "Of course, I'd be happy to help."

She turned and whistled, and a multitude of Chao began crawling from the woods. Rouge blinked in surprise – they'd remained well hidden on her way here.

"Why don't you choose one, I think you're capable enough of adopting one."

Knuckles was leaning against the Master Emerald, watching the bat meander through the sea of tiny Chao, trying to find one that suited her personality when…

"WHAT THE HELL?!" screamed Knuckles, jumping into the air as a purple flight Chao sank its teeth into his leg, "DO I LOOK LIKE MUNCHIES TO YOU?!"

Rouge immediately scooped up the Chao, which began babbling at her in its usual adorable speech. "I think I'll take this one."

Knuckles examined the bite mark, wincing as his gloved hand slid over it, "Yeah, figures…"

Rouge nodded to Tikal, who promptly vanished back within the emerald. The remaining Chao began to crawl back to the woods, where they were eventually lost to sight.

"I think I'll name you… Jewel!" said Rouge, hugging the little Chao to her chest.

"Go figure," remarked Knuckles, dryly, "Now please leave Angel Island."

Rouge winked at him and ran to the edge of the cliff. "See you around, Knuckles!" she cried, leaping backward off the cliff top and spreading her wings to catch the warm updrafts.

"Showoff…" remarked Knuckles, seating himself against the Master Emerald, "Why does she keep showing up here anyway…"

Tikal's head and shoulders appeared from within the Master Emerald, and a spark of amusement danced in her eyes. "She likes you – I didn't think you were _that_ dense!"

Knuckles glared at her with his violet eyes, "I'm not."

Tikal smiled knowingly at him, and the let out a small sigh. "You are never going to father the next Guardian with that attitude."

Knuckles choked, trying to keep his temper under control, "Father a new Guardian? Where's that written?"

Tikal grinned at him, "It isn't, but it is expected."

Knuckles hung his head in his hands, mentally cursing himself and whoever appointed his ancestors "Guardian"…

Tikal noticed this and lay a slender hand on his back, "It's not so bad, is it?"

Knuckles "humphed" at her, nodding his head, "No…it's worse…"


	18. CHAPTER 17

CHAPTER XVII

Shadow led Blaze into the kitchen, and she had to admit that the ARK was well equipped for food preparation. Every conceivable kind of cooking appliance known to modern man, as well as a few she couldn't identify, were lined neatly up against one wall. Along the other were storage units, each with ideally placed temperature control dials. Shadow could feel she was impressed, but said nothing other than "What would you like to eat?"

"Oh, er…" Blaze found herself at a loss for words, "What can you make?"

Shadow strode over to a small stand on one side of the kitchen and returned holding a thick cookbook. "Choose something, then."

Blaze took the weighty volume from him, and began to flip through it. "Do you have a preference?" she asked, looking up at him.

"No."

She returned to the book, and found something that looked tantalizingly familiar. "You wouldn't happen to be able to make this, would you?" she asked, indicating an image of a tender pot roast.

Shadow's eyes scanned the ingredient list and then checked the inventory log on a computer station. "If that is your choice, can you get out the chives and potatoes? They're in that far cabinet," he indicated without looking up, "While I get the rest?"

Blaze fetched the requested items, and then stood back to watch him work. Shadow walked over to an oven, and began turning dials and flipping switches. As the oven heated up, he began marinating the meat, chopping the potatoes, and grinding the chives. As the oven temperature reached its optimal level, Shadow was ready top place the meat inside. With that done, he set the timer and turned around.

"Now we wait for half-an-hour, so if you wish to explore, feel free…" he looked at the ground, almost sheepishly, "I never really gave you much of a tour, so feel free to look around. I'll use the PA when it's ready. Just don't stray too far…"

Blaze nodded and left the kitchen, leaving Shadow to his thoughts. He turned and saw his reflection in a chrome coffee pot, and could have sworn. His face was beet red – whether from working in a kitchen or blushing he couldn't tell, but he feared it was the latter.

_Stop being so juvenile, Shadow…_ he cursed at himself, pouring himself a cup of the cold caffeinated beverage and taking a sip. Shadow had never been one for coffee until he'd found the stash hidden aboard the ARK – probably Gerald's own brew. After experimenting, he'd been able to replicate it within probably 98 accuracy, which was good enough for him.

He took his coffee over to a table and sat down, wondering briefly what part of the ARK Blaze was in.

_Jesus…_ he mentally cursed _…why am I thinking so much?_

He pushed all his thoughts from his head, watching the cold coffee swirl in the mug he was holding. "At least I've got something to drink…"

Shadow stood up and began to walk around, looking for something to do for thirty minutes that wouldn't take him far enough from the stove to be hazardous. Resting in a corner, covered by an inch of dust, was a baby grand piano. Shadow smiled fondly as he looked at it. Maria used to play for the scientists aboard the ARK… she said it helped calm their spirits.

Shadow, halfway, understood. For someone who had lived on earth, being in space could be nerve-wracking. He walked over to the piano, setting his mug on top. The lid opened grudgingly, and he knew it would need to be tuned. He immediately busied himself with fixing it up. Perhaps he'd be able to play it someday… he still remembered some of the songs Maria had played – most clearly one known as _Fur Elise_.

He smiled, and his mind involuntarily wondered if Blaze liked music as much as he did.


	19. CHAPTER 18

CHAPTER XVIII

Shadow heard the bell on the oven, and tried to stand up before he was free of the underside of the piano. Cursing and rubbing his head, he walked over and pulled the roast out of the oven. He walked over to the computer system and pressed a button marked with a bell.

"DINNER IS SERVED" screamed a mechanical voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once. A few moments later, Blaze strode through the door, sniffing the air.

"So, did it work?" she asked, and then her eyes saw the roast, "Ooh! That looks good."

Shadow pulled out a sharp knife and cleanly sliced off a section of the roast, putting it on a plate and surrounding it with potatoes and gravy, "Then be my guest, sit down and eat."

Blaze needed no second invitation, and while they ate, she decided it was time to learn more about this hedgehog.

"Hey Shadow?" she asked, tentatively, her eyes watching him carefully.

"Hmm…"

"Is it alright if I ask you some questions?"

"If you feel you must…" he replied, not looking up from his plate.

"Okay, first things first, where did you learn to cook like this?"

Shadow smiled, looking intently at his plate as he spoke, "I was taught by Maria. If you want to know…" he hesitated, "…she was the granddaughter of the man who created me."

"Oh, and what was your relation to her?"

Shadow paused – that was a good question. "I, myself, am unsure of that. She was like a sister to me. Those freaks, GUN…" Blaze saw a change come over him, "…they killed her because she helped me to escape from the ARK fifty years ago."

Blaze sighed, looking across the table at him, "I'm sorry."

Shadow shook his head, forcing his blank façade to the surface again, "Don't be. She's in a better place now – she deserves to be happy. What else do you want to know?"

Blaze was shocked by his sudden change in demeanor. If she hadn't known better, she would have suggested he was bipolar. "Hm…"

Shadow suddenly sat upright. "Wait – where's Pandora?"

Blaze's jaw dropped in shock. "Pandora? He's…"

Shadow stood up, leaving his food partially finished. "The last thing I need is for that little runt to get into N-9…" he growled, skating out of the cafeteria on his Air Shoes. Blaze abandoned her meal and chased after him.

"What's N-9?" she asked, catching up to the dark hedgehog at an intersection, "And why don't you want Pandora in it?"

"N-9 is the Observatory," said Shadow, grasping Blaze's hand and pulling her down one of the hallways, "And I do not need that Chao wrecking it."

Shadow stopped and looked around carefully. There had been a sound, he was sure of it. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It sounded like…"

Before he could finish, one of the Artificial Chaos that had been locked in the West Lab slithered under the door. It drew itself up to its maximum height of around seven feet, extended its tendrils and trilled angrily at them. Shadow drew his gun, but one of the tentacles slapped it away.

"Oh crap."


	20. CHAPTER 19

CHAPTER XIX

Shadow dove to the side as a pair of yellow lasers launched from the Artificial Chaos' eyes, boring a pair of holes in the iron plating he'd been standing on. He continued to dodge, rolling beneath the lasers until he saw an opening. He lunged up from the floor, gripping the experiment's head in his hand and squeezing. The stabilizing metal headgear it wore crumpled like paper, and the monster screamed as it melted away without the power of the headgear, leaving a mere puddle on the ground.

He turned around to Blaze, "Someone let that out," he stated simply, "And it was probably Pandora. Let's go."

Shadow extended his hand to Blaze, who accepted. He turned and skated away down the corridors, praying fervently he wasn't too late. _What the hell do I care anyway…_

He arrived in front of the West Lab doorway and picked up a pile of severed wires. The teeth prints were visible on the rubber casings.

"So let me get this straight," said Blaze as Shadow wound up to punch in the door, "Pandora gnawed through these wires and cut the power to the locks?"

"Pretty much," replied Shadow, trying not to think of Pandora being electrocuted, "Why?"

"How did he open the door?"

Shadow's fist stopped inches from the heavy iron door.

"What?"

"How did he open the door, Shadow?" repeated Blaze, tapping her foot on the ground, "He's only a Chao. I'll bet he gnawed through the wires and went off to find something else to chew."

Shadow hung his head, that made more sense than he wanted it to.

"Fine, let's just make sure, though."

Shadow pushed up the window on the lab and peered inside. After a moment or two, Blaze tapped him in the back. "Is anything in there?"

"Yeah," replied Shadow, "More work. Those pesky Artificial Chaos are everywhere. Stupid pieces of…"

Blaze tugged him away from the window, smiling inwardly, "Let's just get going. If he went this way, where would be the next most likely place?"

"Um… probably the…" Shadow's eyes opened wider than Blaze thought possible, "Oh Christ…"

"Shadow? What's…"

"That damn Chao better not be where I think he is…" growled Shadow, tearing off at breakneck speed toward the nearest elevator. "…and I'm thinking he went to N-9."

He ran into the elevator, turning around and slamming the button marked with the number nine. Blaze jumped in as the doors closed, staring at him curiously. "What's so important in N-9?"

Shadow turned several colors of red before responding. "Nothing… nothing you would find interesting."

The elevator stopped with a 'ding', and Shadow grabbed Blaze around the wrist and pulled her toward a door marked with the letters 'N-9'. He raised the lever next to the heavy door, and it slowly receded into the ceiling. He stepped through and was greeted by Pandora, who promptly looked up and said "Chao!"

Shadow picked up the tiny creature and carried it out without a word. The entire way back to the half-baked Chao Garden, Blaze could tell he was using every bit of self-control he had to prevent committing murder. Finally, with Pandora safely deposited back in the garden, Shadow returned to the kitchen area to finish his dinner, Blaze in pursuit.

"Why wouldn't I find N-9 interesting?" asked Blaze as she ate. Shadow looked up blankly, and then it seemed he registered what she was asking.

"It…" he began, "It's just a simulator the Professor designed…" Blaze arched an eyebrow, "It's designed to allow complete viewing of the entire observed universe."

Blaze leaned back in her chair, fixing her amber eyes on him. "And why wouldn't I enjoy that?"

Shadow almost dropped his fork, looking up at her, "Huh?"

"I asked why you thought I wouldn't like that."

"You… just didn't seem to be the type," he said, "After all, from what I've gleaned, you're about as obsessed with Sonic as everyone else. What do a few lights in the sky mean?"

Blaze was about to give him an answer when Shadow's teleconference machine rang.


	21. CHAPTER 20

CHAPTER XX

Shadow pushed the ANSWER button, and was rewarded with Sonic's visage. Groaning inwardly, he crossed his arms, waiting for the lecture. "What have I done now?"

"Nothing," growled Sonic, irritably, "I just got away from Amy... I'll have to kill Tails later… and found Metal's back on the loose."

Shadow shrugged, "So what do you want me to do about it?"

Sonic shrugged in response, "I'm just letting you know in case you see him. By the way, how's that Chao Garden coming?"

"Fine," said Shadow, "And how would I see him if I'm up here in the ARK?"

"Well, I don't know. Tikal said it was a good idea so… yeah…"

Shadow nodded, "I'll tell you if I see him."

Sonic hung up, and Shadow was glad to see him gone. The black hedgehog shared about the same amount of love for the blue hedgehog as was shared in reverse. He sat back down, picking listlessly at his dinner. For some reason, he was feeling oddly confused right now.

"So," said Blaze, watching him, "What gave you the clue that I liked Sonic?"

"Well, Eggman once told me he kissed you."

Blaze snorted, "What Eggman won't tell you is that he kissed me on the cheek as a sign of friendship – it wasn't anything romantic."

Shadow looked up at her, "The other reason I thought you were enamored with him is because you came here in the first place. I thought you wouldn't want to leave your Sol Emeralds alone."

"I didn't," answered Blaze, "But Tails' little device left me no choice… I kind of wound up dragged here."

Shadow nodded, he knew all too well what Tails' machines were capable of. "I also forgot to say thank you…" he said, quietly.

Blaze looked up in surprise, "For what?"

"You came up here to help me care for Pandora – most people can't stand to be within nine feet of me."

"I can't see why not," replied the violet feline, "You're not that bad of a person…"

Shadow scooped up her empty plate, putting his on top and carrying them into the kitchen. "Most people would tend to disagree."

He returned a few moments later and sat down across from Blaze again. "Is there anything else you wish to know about me?"

"One thing," said Blaze, looking at him with an unreadable expression, "When can I see N-9?"

Shadow almost fell out of his chair in surprise. "You'd like to see it?"

"Of course I would!" Blaze said, standing up and stretching, "I used to watch the stars all the time back home, I'd be interested in seeing what they look like here."

Shadow recovered from his surprise and nodded in understanding. "We can go in a few minutes; I just have to get something ready. Can you go check on Pandora for me?"

"Yes," she said, walking off. Shadow sighed in relief, that cat made him uneasy. She seemed to be the opposite of everything Sonic had described her as. He shook his head, clearing his mind of these thoughts, "Better fix that piano and then go show Blaze the simulator…"

A few minutes later, he met Blaze by the Chao Garden and escorted her up to the observatory known as N-9. He lifted the lever again and motioned her inside.

"Blaze," he said, walking over to a console on the far wall, "Prepare to see the result of over fifty years of astronomical research and collaboration."


	22. CHAPTER 21

CHAPTER XXI

As soon as he had said the words, he gripped a triangular lever and pulled it down. The room went completely black, and all Blaze could see was Shadow as he walked over to stand next to her.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

In an instant, the room showed a field of stars. In front of them, a large galaxy swirled majestically in the darkness of space. Colors swirled amidst its depths, and Blaze could see the eddies where stars would undoubtedly be born.

"Right now, you are thirty-four thousand light-years from the Andromeda Galaxy," explained Shadow, "Let's take a closer look."

The console seemed to materialize out of the darkness, and Shadow entered a string of commands. Blaze found herself within the galaxy, staring at a solar system of great size.

"This is the Mu Herculis system," said Shadow, "Consisting of a binary star system and thirteen planets; the most beautiful of which is Firane…" the view zoomed in on a purple and orange sphere, seemingly made from gases, "…and it's moon Persephone."

Blaze was about to ask him how he knew all this, but the view had shifted again. This time, it showed more familiar territory: the Sun.

"Aah," sighed Shadow, "Our Sun, or Sol… our very own little patch-of-heaven in the universal emptiness."

"Poetic," remarked Blaze, watching the golden sphere writhe and dance in its own gravity.

"And here we have Mercury," he continued, showing her the pockmarked sphere that hovered in close to the Sun, "And Venus…"

He continued to speak, and Blaze had no reason to interrupt. She was caught up in watching the splendor of stars being born, dying in cataclysmic supernovae, and seeing the rough elegance of stellar-mass black holes. Finally, the simulation came to an end, the universe fading away to be replaced by the familiar territory of the ARK.

"So," said Shadow, turning to Blaze, "What did you think?"

"You have _got_ to show this to Tails," she said, "He'd love this."

Shadow turned his back on her and began entering a complex string of commands in the system's computer to force it into sleep mode. "Tails wants nothing to do with me, just like his 'big brother' Sonic," he sneered, "And the feeling is mutual."

Blaze sighed, "Come on; don't tell me you want _nothing_ to do with any of us."

Shadow turned and leaned against the control panel, arms crossed in front of him. "I severed ties with them because I did not fit in with them."

Blaze looked at him in confusion, "Didn't fit in? What do you mean?"

Shadow shook his head, and then spoke, "Down there, on Earth, they are happy. They have each other, they can protect themselves, and they have friends. I came along and tried to spoil it, and none of them can forget it and…" he sighed, "…neither can I."

He turned away from Blaze, "I'm sorry," he said, "I shouldn't have said that. You don't need to hear my problems."

He left her standing in the observatory, a puzzled expression on her face.

Later that night, Blaze thought she heard footsteps pass by her doorway. Curious (as is the nature of cats) she silently left her bed and peered out the door. She thought she saw Shadow pass around a corner, and decided to follow him. It might give her a clue about why he was… well… Shadow.


	23. CHAPTER 22

CHAPTER XXII

Blaze silently followed Shadow through the twisting corridors of the ARK, wondering inwardly where the dark hedgehog was going. At first, she thought he was going to check on Pandora, but passed the Lab/Garden without as much as a glance. After a while, she found herself following him into the Kitchen/Cafeteria.

_Fine time for a midnight snack, Shadow…_she thought, but Shadow was not interested in food. Instead, he walked over to an object covered by a sheet. Curious, Blaze leaned against the wall, watching him as he pulled the sheet off of…

_A piano? Now I've seen everything. The ultimate life-form plays piano?_

Shadow seated himself at the piano and cracked his knuckles. The hollow popping sound echoed throughout the deserted cafeteria, and Blaze made no sound to give away her position. She was barely even breathing.

Shadow lifted the key cover on the piano and laid his fingers across the delicate ivory keys. He took a deep breath and began to play.

Blaze had to admit she was impressed – she didn't think he could play as well as he did. The notes of _Fur Elise_ drifted aimlessly throughout the confines of the eating area, and eventually came to an end when Shadow sighed and closed the lid. Blaze began to applaud, and Shadow turned sharply to see who it was.

"Blaze?" he asked incredulously, "Er… how much of that did you hear?"

Blaze's face remained impassive, but she replied anyway, "All of it. Why, was this one of those exclusive performances?"

Shadow looked at the floor in shame, "It wasn't a performance at all, Blaze, it was just something I used to do."

"Sneak around at night playing the piano like Mozart?" she teased, retaining her calm face.

Shadow looked up at her, "No," he answered, "Maria once taught me to play the piano… that's all… nothing more."

Blaze mentally kicked herself. _Insensitive clod – that was a sensitive nerve!_

Shadow walked over to her, his Air Shoes making no sound on the metal floor. "Blaze, please tell me something," he said, "Why did you follow me?"

"I heard you outside my door," she answered truthfully, "And thought it was someone else."

Shadow allowed himself the ghost of a smile, "Who else would be up here?"

"Good question," answered Blaze, wondering about the state of her logic in the first place, "I'm just used to living down on 'Terra Firma' I suppose."

Shadow nodded sagely. "Very well, I will believe you. Why don't you go get some sleep…"

Blaze turned and began walking toward her bedroom, leaving a small ethereal flame wherever her boot touched the metal walkway. Shadow looked after her, his mind wandering.

_You know…_ his inner self piped up _…if I didn't know better, I'd suggest you were smacked in the head with the happy stick._

Shadow forced the inner voice down inside himself and sat down at the counter in the spacious cafeteria. It was time to do something Maria had taught him.

He pulled a pad of paper from one of the drawers and began to write a list.

_Query: Am I happy?_

_Answer: Yes_

_Query: Why am I happy?_

_Answer: Uncertain_

He put the pad back in the drawer and covered it with miscellaneous paraphernalia to hide it. He yawned and went back to his room – it was time to get some sleep.


	24. CHAPTER 23

CHAPTER XXIII

Meanwhile, in the basement of an abandoned apartment complex, Metal Sonic tightened the last bolt in his creation and stepped back to admire his work. It could be said he was experiencing the robot version of pride. Where he was Sonic's metallic copy, this was every bit the counterpart to Amy. He began to program her system when he realized something.

"Doctor Ivo Robotnik programmed me with DNA from organism: Sonic the Hedgehog. To attain similar results, DNA from organism: Amy Rose required."

He locked up the basement by welding the lock shut, and then turned on his heel to find his quarry.

"Searching…" he said, turning his head left and right, "Organism: 'Amy Rose' located. Location: Station Square Chao Garden."

Metal fired up the twin injectors in his back, flooding power to his motor as he began to jet down the street. A few people screamed, recognizing him, but Metal could have cared less. He had a goal, and was experiencing what biological creatures refer to as "Tunnel Vision".

He skidded to a halt in front of the Hotel that housed the Chao Garden. He was about to knock in the door when it opened for him. He stepped hesitantly inside, and turned to see a rather corpulent man standing behind the counter.

"Query: Location of Chao Garden?" he said, addressing the man, who was shaking in fear. Obviously he recognized the robot standing in front of him.

"You will not hurt the Chao!" he said, although his voice quivered something terrible, "I'll die first!"

Metal shook his head, "While that can be arranged, I am not interested in the Chao. It is an organism _in_ the Chao Garden I am searching for."

The man seemed to relax, but was still keeping alert. "First elevator on your right, but please don't hurt the Chao."

Metal forced open the elevator door and climbed up the shaft. Apparently, the elevator was at a different floor. He hovered temporarily to force open the door on the next floor before stepping into the Chao Garden.

Amy was kneeling in a corner with Cream, and they were apparently playing with a few Chao. She turned at the sound of metal being scraped, and let out a small scream when she saw Metal Sonic standing in the Chao Garden.

"Ack!" she cried, falling backwards, "Metal Sonic! Get out of here! Go on! Shoo!"

Metal looked at her, "Organism: Amy Rose?" he asked, looking at her with his glowing red eyes, "A sample of your genetic code is required."

Amy backed up until she hit the wall, screaming for Sonic all the while. Metal hung his head in disgust as his organic counterpart stepped in from the Chao Races, wondering what the noise was about until he saw Metal.

"Oh, back for a whooping?" he growled, bringing his fists to bear, "I'll smack you silly, you heap of trash!"

Metal held up one of his hands, stopping Sonic from continuing.

"I am merely here for a sample of Amy Rose's genetic material. After that, I am gone."

Sonic lowered his fists. As a robot, it was beyond Metal Sonic to lie, but this was bordering on bizarre.

"And what in Chaos' name do you want with her genetic material?" he asked, bracing himself for the answer.

"Whereas I am model TX-1993 METAL SONIC," explained the blue robot, "I am creating a functional model TX-1993 METAL AMY."

Metal watched in frustration as, for the second time in two days, someone he was talking to collapsed into a fit of hysterical laughter on the floor in front of him.


	25. CHAPTER 24

CHAPTER XXIV

Metal Sonic waited patiently for his counterpart's laughter to subside. When it finally had, he spoke again.

"I do not see the humor in this scenario," he stated, flatly, "You have someone who cares about you – and I, in a sense, am you. Therefore, I should be entitled to the same chances as you."

This made Sonic do something he rarely did – he became very quiet. Amy, on the other hand, stepped forward. "Metal?"

Sonic's robotic counterpart looked at her with his lifeless eyes. Apparently, several of the LEDs that powered the red rings that made up his optical sensors had died out over the years. His eyes had a haggard look to them.

"What is it?"

Amy pulled several strands of hair from beneath her red headband and handed them to him. "Just do me one favor, okay?"

Metal looked quizzically from the strands of pink hair to their owner; "What?"

"Next time, don't use me as the bait."

Metal accepted the strands of hair and bowed as low as he could. "Organism: Amy Rose, I thank you."

Without another word, he was gone. It seemed as though he had just vanished, but both Sonic and Amy knew he was, in fact, running at high speed back to wherever he had come from.

"So Ames," said Sonic, looking at her, "Why'd you cave?"

Amy smiled sweetly at him, and Sonic felt color rise slightly into his face. He fought to keep it down. "Oh Sonic," she said, "Metal just wants to be like you."

For the second time that day, Sonic didn't say a word. He just stared straight ahead at one of the Chao that pranced happily around the garden.

"Want to adopt one?" he asked suddenly, and Amy looked at him nonplussed.

"One what?"

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Robot. What do you think? A Chao!"

Amy jumped up and down on the spot before tackling Sonic to the ground. "I'd love to!"

Sonic peeled the exuberant girl from his body and stood up. "Let's go, then."

He took her arm in his and walked over to the Adoption Center.

In the meantime, Metal Sonic was standing at a computer and placing the long pink strands of hair into one of the slots. The speakers which served as his voice-box were currently playing a happy little song he had found on the Internet called _Waltz for the Moon._

Finally, with a whirr and a click, the robotic eyes of his creation flickered to life. They scanned left and right, ingraining the place of their owner's birth into the memory banks. Metal, had he been able to, would have cried. He now understood why the Doctor loved building robots so much. The satisfaction of seeing it come to 'life' was unsurpassed – it was like being a God.

The creature in the tube, an artificial Amy Rose, raised one of its arms and began to tap on the glass. Metal immediately recognized this action. He himself had done it before. Metal Amy was testing the glass to see how much force would be required to break through it. In his haste to release his creation, Metal's foot caught in a cable, which brought one of his CCTV systems crashing to the floor. The commotion attracted Metal Amy's attention, and the LED sensors in her eyes transformed from two ovals to a pair of hearts. Metal was both appalled and pleased. He was appalled because he hadn't expected this kind of manifestation, and pleased because he now had someone who cared about him.

Before he could say another word, the pink robot lunged through the glass, catching him in an inescapable embrace and crooning phrases that would have made Metal's stomach churn, if he had been endowed with one.

_Oh crap_… he thought …_what have I created?_


	26. CHAPTER 25

CHAPTER XXV

As Metal Sonic lay in the throes of his creation, Shadow had just been given a less than pleasant piece of information.

"YOU WANT ME TO DO _WHAT?!_" he yelled, his eyes almost falling from their sockets at the news. "I DO _NOT_ DRESS UP!"

Blaze had to fight to suppress a smile. "Calm down. It's just for this one occasion – Vanilla has invited us to dinner, and she's making one of her special meals just for this occasion. She wanted to get to know you, as well."

Shadow wanted to strangle someone. He wouldn't have cared if it was Sonic, Blaze or Cream's Chao; he just wanted to strangle someone. _BAD._

"Look, can't we just go down there, say hi and exchange handshakes and then leave?" he pleaded, and then mentally kicked himself for pleading with anyone. _I am the godforsaken Ultimate Life-Form! I beg to NOBODY!_

Blaze, however had other plans. "Look, we're going. I think you should at least go meet the woman who helped fund the ticket that netted you that Chao."

_Oh, so she had a hand in it? She's another one on my list of people to kill then…_ "That's one of my reasons _NOT_ to go!"

Blaze gripped him firmly by the wrist, and for some reason Shadow turned a peculiar shade of red. Blushing did not become him. He quickly stifled his emotions long enough to half-ask what was going on before Blaze had dragged him over to one of the large wardrobes.

"Sit," she ordered, pushing him onto a chair with enough force to knock the wind from his lungs. She turned her back on him and opened the closet. She pondered the selections before pulling down a four thousand dollar Armani tuxedo. Shadow blanched at the mental picture it instilled in him: the Ultimate Life Form in a _TUX_? No way.

Instead of voicing this, however, he found himself complying as Blaze pushed him into the bathroom to try it on. Shadow reluctantly put on the suit and looked at himself in the mirror. _Oh great… I look like a Mafia Don…_

He stepped out of the bathroom, feeling quite suicidal, and Blaze nodded her approval. "Alright then," she said, stepping over to one of the other closets. Shadow resisted the urge to lunge at her – she was opening Maria's old closet.

She reached into the closet and pulled out a lavender evening gown. Shadow counted his blessings when he saw it – it had never been used. He wouldn't feel right if Blaze was wearing Maria's old clothes…

Blaze stepped into the bathroom he had just vacated, and Shadow preoccupied himself with staring at the ceiling and counting the cracks in the tiles. _Someday, I'm going to weld those back together…_

Blaze stepped from the bathroom, and Shadow had to admit she looked extremely regal in it. Then he kicked himself again for thinking that. First of all, she was a princess – of course she would look regal in an evening gown. Secondly, it was below him to think of anyone as attractive.

Blaze smiled at him, noticing his reaction. "Shall we go then?" she asked, offering him an arm. Shadow stiffened like a fencepost, but accepted it and walked her to the shuttle bay.

"You realize," he said, "I'm only doing this because I'm a nice guy?"

Blaze let the ghost of a laugh slip from her lips, "Of course."

Shadow opened the door of an Excelsior Class Shuttle, slipping behind the wheel. Excelsiors were his favorite of all the shuttles on the ARK. Built for two, at the maximum three people, they were light, fast and maneuverable. Despite their maneuverability, however, they carried enough armor to withstand a direct hit from a Tomahawk-Class Cruise Missile.

"And we're off…" he said, pressing his foot against the accelerator as the shuttle jetted from the ARK without a sound.


	27. CHAPTER 26

CHAPTER XXVI

Shadow expertly piloted the shuttle down and landed it near Cream's house. Mentally, he wanted to strangle the rabbit for her ideas, but his exterior read calm and collected. He extended a hand to Blaze, walking her up to Cream's door. He knocked, and began admiring the handiwork on the heavy oak door. A minute later, Cream opened the door for him, inviting him inside.

"Yo Shads, what's with the getup? Al Capone hire you or something?" Sonic remarked, reclining in an armchair. Shadow said nothing, but the look in his eyes spoke volumes. Blaze laid a hand on his arm, trying to calm him down.

"Everyone," Vanilla called, stepping into the foyer, "We're actually going to be eating out tonight."

Knuckles, who had been discussing something in a corner with Rouge, stepped over to her. "Why?"

Vanilla looked at him with a small smile, "We're out of flour and eggs – I can't cook without them."

Rouge perked up immediately, "Why don't we go to _Chez Garade?_" she asked, "I'll pay for it!"

Vanilla looked incredulously. "_Chez Garade _is the most expensive French Restaurant in Station Square," she said, "Do you really have enough for all of us?"

Rouge pulled out her wallet and looked through it. "Yep, let's go."

Shadow moaned inwardly. He had dined at _Chez Garade _before. It was extremely classy, and he wondered if Rouge was choosing it just to piss him off. He had felt out of place, and had wanted to leave as soon as he stepped inside.

He began to walk behind the rest of the group as they followed Rouge toward the classy French restaurant. Amy, who was attending the dinner with Sonic, slipped away and walked backward toward the ebony hedgehog.

"What's up?"

Shadow said nothing, keeping his eyes on the sidewalk as he strode in the rear of the procession.

"Don't you like French food?"

Shadow looked up as if he was just now registering her presence. "There's a dance floor there. Last time I was there, I was made to dance…"

Amy thought the image of the Ultimate Life-Form dancing was rather amusing. "You don't like to dance?"

"It isn't that," he said, his voice monotone as usual, "I just prefer to dance to a more classical music. What they played there was… well…"

"Not?" finished Amy, keeping her jade eyes on his profile.

"Yes… it was not classical."

Rouge walked over to him and tapped him on the forehead as he stared straight ahead. "Hey dreamer," she said, prodding him again, "We're here. Want to go in or stand out here?"

Shadow opted to go in, and not to tell the bat that his initial reaction was to stay outside. He walked in through the pair of stained-glass double doors, looking around with his crimson eyes.

Blaze walked up next to him, smiling slightly. "Uncomfortable?"

"How on _earth_ did you know," replied Shadow, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "It can't have been _that _palpable…"

A waiter, whose name tag read PIERRE, seated them at a long dining table, and told them he'd be back shortly for their orders.

Shadow scanned his menu. Luckily for him, there was a translation of sorts next to each entry. He sighed; perhaps this would be easier than he had initially thought. His eyes wandered unconsciously around the room. His gaze alighted on several things he saw: Blaze, the dance floor, Blaze again, the waiter, Blaze, his menu…

He snapped his fingers under the table to bring himself from his reverie. _What the hell…_

He looked up as Pierre came back to their table. "Are we ready to order?"


	28. CHAPTER 27

CHAPTER XXVII

Shadow gave his menu one more glance before looking up at the waiter. "I'll have the Aile de Raie aux Câpres, please," he said. The waiter jotted it down. "Skate wing? My, you have good taste. And for the young lady?" he turned to Blaze.

"Terrine de Saumon aux Epinards, if you please," replied Blaze without a hint of hesitation.

The waiter nodded and continued around the table, disappointing Sonic when he had to relay the fact that they had no Chili Dogs. "I will return with your orders shortly, enjoy your stay."

Pierre vanished into the depths of the kitchen, presumably to hand his sheet of orders to the head chef. Shadow focused his eyes on one of the candelabras in the center of the table, pointedly glaring at it with his customary indifference. Finally, he spoke.

"Blaze," he said, quietly. The lilac cat turned to him curiously, "I did not know you spoke French so well. I am impressed."

Shadow, out of the corner of his eye, saw a shade of red creep into Blaze's cheeks. She quickly looked down at her plate, devoid of any food except a dinner roll, and answered him. "As princess, it was my duty to learn other languages in case I ever was required to meet with foreign dignitaries."

Shadow nodded, and realized how they must have looked at that moment. Shadow and Blaze were both staring at their plates, eyes averted, and partaking in a conversation that must have made it look like they were praying.

Pierre returned after a few minutes with a trolley laden with food. He began to hold up orders and call them out, and the respective diners raised their hands in response. When he placed the Skate Wing in front of Shadow, there was no hesitation. Shadow began to eat, glad that Rouge was footing the bill for this one.

Blaze was dining delicately on her food, which was some kind of salmon dish. She seemed most amused with Sonic, who had ordered something he could not pronounce, and who was now fighting with Amy, who was ordering him to eat it.

Shadow finished his meal and leaned back, looking at the chandelier on the ceiling. Crystals and gold ornamentations dangled from it, giving it an ancient, mystic appearance. He liked it.

"Shadow?" it was Blaze. Shadow looked at her to show he had heard her, but made no sound.

"Would you care to dance?"

Shadow's ears perked up, listening to the current tune. His memory instantly selected the appropriate title: _Violin Sonata Number Twelve_. It was a classical piece, and one of Shadow's favorites. He didn't really think anyone else liked it: it sounded too much like a funeral dirge.

"I would rather not right now," he said. The idea of a slow dance with Blaze made his stomach do a very uncharacteristic flip. Rouge winked at Blaze and leaned over to Shadow. "Come on Shadow, go on. If you do, I'll buy you dessert."

Shadow glared at her. "Food is not a good way to bribe me, Rouge."

Blaze, however, had another idea. "Shadow? Would you rather just wait for another song? You know they might not play another classical piece for a while. Besides, what else are you going to do? Pout?"

Shadow mulled this one over. He hated when people got the better of him like this. He sighed in defeat, looking up at her. "Alright, but just one dance."

Blaze smiled at him, and Shadow was grateful that he was able to keep the blush from rising into his cheeks.

_What the hell is happening to me…_he thought as Blaze led him out onto the dance floor.


	29. CHAPTER 28

CHAPTER XXVIII

Shadow walked with Blaze toward the flat area that was being used as a dance floor. He sincerely wanted to kill himself. The Ultimate Life-Form does not dance. Still, for some bizarre reason, he placed his hand in the small of her back and began to do just that.

For the next few minutes, Shadow and Blaze whirled around the varnished floor. Halfway through, Amy somehow convinced Sonic to dance with her. Shadow had to stifle a small laugh at the look on Sonic's face; somewhere between disgust and hopelessness. Sonic proved he could not dance to save his life.

When the song ended, Shadow led Blaze back to their table and sat down. It had been a while since he had last danced. He pondered it for a moment. The last time he had danced was…

He cringed; He had last danced with Maria, three days before she had died. He shook his head to clear it of those thoughts. Maria was gone; no amount of remembering could bring her back.

Rouge slid something brown and drizzling with cream toward him, and Shadow stared into the bowl in surprise. "What is this?"

"Sucre a la crème," replied Rouge, "it is fudge with a brown sugar and cream topping. Try it – you'll like it."

Shadow tentatively cut off a small piece, placing it in his mouth and chewing thoughtfully. He instantly decided it was delicious, and had to keep himself from downing the rest in one bite.

Pierre came back to the table, smiling at them. "Are you finished, or would you like something else?"

Shadow, on a spur of the moment, piped up. "I'd like some Crème Brulee, please."

Blaze looked at him with an odd look. "Crème Brulee?"

"You'll see," he replied, a hint of a smile on his face. Pierre nodded and walked back into the kitchen. Blaze wanted to hit Shadow for keeping a secret, but contented herself with watching Rouge try to convince Knuckles to dance.

"I told you Rouge," he was saying, "I can't dance! I'm about as graceful as a boulder!"

"You can say that again Knucklehead," piped up Sonic, who had to dodge a punch at his head, "Have you ever seen him try to even tie his shoes?"

Knuckles mumbled something, but found Rouge was smiling at him; exposing her fangs. "Come on Knuckles," she said, "Just one dance… for me?"

Knuckles was instantly glad that his red fur hid his blush. His mind wandered back to Tikal, saying she liked him. Almost involuntarily, he nodded his head in defeat. "Fine."

At that moment, the Crème Brulee arrived, and Shadow made a comment to Pierre about putting it on a separate bill. Instead of taking a bite, however, he placed the Crème Brulee in front of Blaze.

"Bon appetit," he said, flatly.

Blaze looked incredulously. Had the so-called Ultimate Life-Form just bought her the most expensive dessert on the menu? She looked from the treat to the hedgehog sitting next to her, and then decided it was better to begin eating, rather than stare.

It was heavenly. Blaze decided that from the first bite. She had, however, noticed something. Shadow had broken off a small piece and was holding it in his hand. Why, she doubted she would ever know. Her curiosity was piqued, however, so she had to ask.

"I'm going to try to replicate it back aboard the ARK," he stated simply. "I'm not that bad of a chef."

Blaze had to concur, and then busied herself watching Knuckles trip over Rouge on the dance floor while she ate her delicious Crème Brulee.

_All in all_… she thought …_not a bad night._


	30. CHAPTER 29

CHAPTER XXIX

As the group left _Chez Garade, _they began to go their separate ways. Rouge went back to her manor in Westopolis, while Knuckles returned to his precious Master Emerald. Sonic went… wherever he wanted to, and Amy returned to her apartment in Central City, having nothing better to do. Vanilla and Cream had already left, so Shadow and Blaze followed the sidewalks that led back to Vanilla's house.

It was this decision that caused everything to go south – fast.

As they walked, they both attempted to keep the levity going to help keep the darkness at bay. It was around ten-o-clock, after all, and the sun had been replaced by its lunar counterpart.

Blaze was in the middle of asking Shadow a question when a hand reached out of one of the side alleys and grabbed her arm. With a hiss, she was pulled backward into the alleyway. Shadow let loose a swear word and jumped in after her.

Hunched in the alley was a wolf, and it looked as if he'd been there for a while. Beer bottles were strewn everywhere, as well as a few hypodermic needles. _Wonderful, a drunk drug addict._ Shadow stepped forward, and then noticed that the wolf was trying to force Blaze into a perverted position.

"Hell no…" he growled, leaping from the ground onto the wolf's back. He delivered a solid punch to his head, but it did nothing but aggravate the creature. In turn, the wolf delivered a backhanded assault to Shadow's stomach, sending him flying noisily into a garbage can. He stood up quickly, and noticed that the wolf had gone back to his disgusting task.

Shadow whistled, the beginnings of a half-baked plan forming on the outskirts of his mind, "Hey!"

The wolf turned, red-rimmed eyes glaring at him.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you," he continued, "How many Peeping Toms has your mother cured?"

The wolf, as expected, dropped Blaze with a thud. He straightened up, facing Shadow with bared teeth.

"What's eating you," asked Shadow, feigning concern, "I don't know, but I bet it's suffering terribly."

The wolf was becoming enraged at this point, and launched a clumsy punch toward his adversary. Shadow easily dodged and continued his verbal assault.

"Nobody says your dumb, lobo; they just say you were sixteen before you learned to wave goodbye."

The wolf began to snarl, saliva dripping from his fangs. Shadow did not like this, but he continued anyway.

"You've got problems, but I bet they're hard to pronounce. I'm not even going to try."

At this, the lupine lunged forward. Shadow sidestepped and allowed his enemy to crash skull-first into a brick wall. As the wolf pushed himself up, Shadow brought his elbow down on his foe's already sore head.

"Nighty night," he muttered as the wolf slumped to the ground, unconscious.

He walked over to Blaze, who was clutching the torn remnants of the lilac evening gown around her form.

"Are you alright?"

Blaze nodded, and Shadow could see that there were tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He took off his coat, wrapping it around her.

"Come on, let's get back to the ARK."

As they exited the alley, Shadow pulled his cell phone from within his quills and phoned the police station.

"Station Square Police," he growled, his voice carrying malice, "There was just an attempted rape. Suspect is unconscious in the alley three blocks from _Chez Garade_, to the north."

He hung up the phone, looking at Blaze. He actually began feeling some concern.

"Are you sure you're alright," he asked, feeling immensely stupid.

"I'm fine…" she said, her voice cracking.

"Let's go…"

Shadow scooped her up in his arms and took off toward Vanilla's house.


	31. CHAPTER 30

CHAPTER XXX

The entire way back to the ARK, Blaze was deathly silent. The incident with the wolf had shaken her, and badly. Shadow had the almost irresistible urge to give her a hug and comfort her, but he knew that wasn't how to handle things like this. Right now, he reasoned, she probably didn't want more physical contact.

"Blaze," he said at last, turning to face her. _Hoo boy, this is gonna earn you a shiner, but it has to be done._

"Mm?" she responded, looking blankly at him while she sat huddled in the passenger seat.

"Why didn't you use you powers over fire to stop that mad thing?"

Blaze wanted to cry, but suppressed the tears with practiced ease. "My power is tied to the Sol Emeralds. If I'm away for too long, they begin to wane."

Shadow understood, nodding slowly. "I'll see what I can do."

He began pushing buttons and raising levers in the shuttle's cockpit. Before Blaze had a chance to ask him what he was doing, he turned to her and spoke again.

"I'm going to go see Tails. The shuttle will take you back to the ARK… autopilot is engaged… I'll Chaos Control back when I've spoken to him. Just… go lie down or something, alright?" Shadow pulled the golden faux emerald from his quills and murmured "Chaos Control" before vanishing from the shuttle.

Blaze nodded mutely. _What's he planning?_

Shadow reappeared in front of Tails' workshop. Wasting no time, he ran up to the door and began pounding on it. "Tails!" he yelled, "Open up! NOW!"

A sleepy fox opened the door, staring at Shadow as though he were a madman. "Oh… Hi Shadow."

"Don't 'Hi Shadow' me;" snarled Shadow, "I need to see the machine that brought Blaze here. Make it quick."

Something in Shadow's voice prompted Tails to jump to attention like a small soldier, "Right away!"

Wordlessly, he led the black and crimson hedgehog into a small room. Against the far wall rested a rather diabolical machine. Shadow wasted no time in stepping up onto the dais that rested in the middle. "Send me to her world. Make it quick!"

Tails blinked in surprise. "You want me to do what?"

Shadow stepped down off the dais and grabbed Tails by the scruff of his neck, hoisting the fox to eye level.

"Blaze is in danger. I need to get the Sol Emeralds for her. I will replace them with the false emerald you gave me… it should keep the worlds from drawing together. Am I clear enough, or do I need to use smaller words?"

Tails shook his head in fear, "I-I'll get right on it!"

Shadow resumed his position on the dais, "Do it."

Tails entered a string of code, and Shadow felt an odd sensation – almost like an overpowered Chaos Control – and disappeared from Tails' laboratory.

Tails immediately phoned Sonic, making sure Shadow wouldn't come back early. He laughed as he heard the ringing on the phone. How could Shadow come back?

A sleepy yawn was heard, and then "Sonic, how can I help you?"

"Sonic? It's Tails. We've got trouble."

Instantly, Sonic was awake. "What's up little bro?"

"Shadow just used the InterDimensional Transporter – he's in Golda."

There was a strangled sound, almost like a cross between glee and dismay. "Can't you leave him there?"

"Sonic, it's Blaze. She's in some kind of trouble. Shadow's gonna go get the Sol Emeralds for her. He says he has a way to prevent Dimensional Infringement this time, but…"

Sonic began to swear profusely, "That faker hurt Blaze? Ooh, just wait 'till he gets back…" Tails could envision Sonic boxing in place as he spoke on the phone, "…I'll punch him so hard his darling Maria won't recognize him."


	32. CHAPTER 31

CHAPTER XXXI

Shadow experienced one of the sensations he hated most: falling. It felt as though he'd been falling forever, and then he saw the end of his fall – namely the ground. He braced himself, curling into a ball as the grass rushed up to meet him. He impacted with a dull _WHUMP_ that probably scared a good dose of avian life from the nearby trees; had his face been free from the ground.

He extricated himself and looked around tentatively. For an alternate dimension, it was remarkably similar to earth. The sky was green, that was all fine and good, but otherwise it was… well… earth with a green sky.

He held up his false Chaos Emerald, feeling it resonate as it picked up the vibrations of the Sol Emeralds. They were to his east, so he placed the Emerald back in his quills and began to dash in that direction first.

_Woah!_

He had been so preoccupied with his mission, he had not noticed that there was a series of tall towers rising majestically above the tree line. No doubt it was the city Blaze was the Princess of – Golda. He dashed into the town, expecting to see people, or other cats like Blaze at least, but found no-one. The city was deserted.

Shadow absently pawed at his chin, contemplating this phenomenon. _Where could everybody be?_

He ascended a ramp that led to a large temple-like structure. Within, resting on their seven respective pillars, were the seven Sol Emeralds. _Why are they still here… if Eggman Nega attacked, he would have taken them… wouldn't he?_

He felt safe ruling out Eggman Nega, so he picked up the seven emeralds, replacing them with his copied jewel. As long as there was an exchange, the dimensions would not collide… or so he hoped.

He picked up the green Sol Emerald, holding it above his head. He envisioned Tails' lab and clearly said "Chaos Control."

Nothing happened. Shadow brought the emerald down to his face and flicked it with a finger, and then tried again, "Chaos Control."

Again there was no response. He held the emerald to his face, using both hands, "Come on, stupid piece of crap!" he cursed, "Chaos frikin' Control!"

His mind hit an idea at that moment. These were SOL emeralds, not CHAOS emeralds. Perhaps, then, it was "Sol Control" as opposed to "Chaos Control" in this world.

He turned around, walking outside to test this theory. He focused his mind on an area not too far away and was about to yell "Sol Control" when he sensed a presence. In the flash of an eye, he had drawn his pistol and was pointing it in the face of a feline who was doing the same to him.

"Who are you," asked the cat, and Shadow was able to discern that it was a male from the voice intonation, "And why are you stealing the Sol Emeralds. Answer quickly, or I will shoot."

Shadow sighed, putting the pistol in his quills again. "I doubt you could hit me, but allow me to explain. My name is Shadow. Blaze is in my dimension now, and she's weakening because the Sol Emeralds aren't with her. Therefore, I made the leap to bring them to her, hoping it would help her recover."

With a twirl, the cat put the pistol back at his hip. "Victor," he introduced, "A pleasure, I'm sure. However, Blaze disappeared a few days ago. We're still trying to discern her whereabouts."

"That's because one of my 'friends'… a fox named Tails… pulled her from this world to ours. He did it because the last time she was there…"

Victor brightened. "You're from the same dimension as Blue Prince Sonic, then?"

_Blue Prince? Sonic? What the hell? _

"You mean Sonic? He's not a prince. He's just your average guy."

Victor brushed absently at his whiskers, "Blaze thought differently. Anyway, I have some grave news for her."

Shadow's heart beat slightly faster at that, "Should I relay the message to her?"

"If you would be so kind, that would be immensely helpful," Victor smiled sadly, "Please tell her that her father, Lord Kerna, has passed away. She is now the rightful heir to the Goldan Throne."

Shadow nodded. "I will."

He held up the Sol Emerald, nodding at Victor. "SOL CONTROL!"

In a flash of red light, Shadow the Hedgehog was on his way back to his rightful dimension.


End file.
